THE UNDIES: Kumpulan Drabbles Nista
by Spice Islands
Summary: Kumpulan drabbles THE UNDIES. Ditulis untuk memenuhi kewajiban kepada pembaca dan wujud pengabdian kepada bangsa dan negara. WARNING: lepasnya isi kebun binatang via tutur kata, daleman berkibar, dan hint sho-ai/gay bertebaran.


**Rating: **Sekarang ratingnya normal, kok. T menjurus M. Normal, kan? Dibanding M menjurus T, hayooo~ #eh Wait. Ini fix rated M, saudara-saudara.

**Genre: **Niat hati, sih, bikinnya parodi dengan humor dengan daleman berkibar dimana-mana dan isi kebun binatang dikeluarin semuanya. Tapi, kalo ada tagar genre 'NISTA', kayaknya cerita ini pas banget buat genre itu...

**Warning: **Daleman berkibar, nama-nama hewan disebut dengan penuh semangat, mood roler-coaster alias naik turun (bisa yang tadinya cuma nista jadi tambah nista #gakgitu), dan tentunya segala hint sho-ai menjurus yaoi. Jangan lupa ini juga cinta segi banyak, jadi gak perlu pusing sama pairingnya. Semuanya terpuaskan #eh

**.**

* * *

.**  
**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Sanjoyo L. Setiabudi © ry0kiku

Rangga Wicaksono © are . key . take . tour

Guntur Mahendrata © Jowo . Londo

Garuda Eka Prakoso © vreemdleven

Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana © skadihelias

.

THE UNDIES © Spice Islands

.

* * *

**.  
**

**Catatan khusus: **Tak ada flora maupun fauna yang disakiti dalam pembuatan drabbles ini. Bila ada fauna maupun flora yang mengadukan protes atas penganiayaan selama pembuatan drabbles, itu adalah fitnah, saudara-saudara. Dan fitnah itu lebih kejam dari pembunuhan... #eh

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**A: ANONYMOUS**

Gar berdiri mematung, mengedip, lalu mengucek mata.

Kotak berpita itu masih tergeletak di depan pintu kamarnya. Seolah menanti untuk dibuka dan dilihat isinya. Sebuah kotak tanpa identitas dan nama; anonim, itulah istilahnya.

Sang _mind-reader_ berjongkok, mengangkat kotak itu dan mengguncangnya sedikit. Hanya terdengar guncangan pelan, dan beratnya yang ringan membuat Gar makin penasaran apa isinya.

"Ini siapa yang ngirim ya, kira-kira..."

Pemuda yang baru seminggu pindah dari kontrakan yang berlubang setengah ke rumah pantai mewah itu bergumam sendiri, perlahan mulai menguraikan pita merah yang melilit si kotak. Dililit dengan begitu rapi; dia langsung mencoret Guntur dari daftar tersangka pengirim mengingat mekanik satu itu bisa jadi lebih memilih menggunakan kabel untuk melilit hadiah alih-alih pita. Mungkin Eka, yang anehnya cukup terampil di hal-hal berbau estetika—sesuatu yang Gar curiga kemungkinan besar diajari oleh pemilik lamanya. Lalu Joni atau Rangga...

Analisis batin itu terputus begitu kotak itu terlepas dari pita, tutup bagian atasnya terbuka. Menampakkan sebuah kartu terlipat yang ditaruh paling atas, menutupi isi kotak. Gar mengambil kartu itu dan membukanya, mata cokelatnya memincing berusaha membaca tulisan tangan yang agak terlalu berantakan untuk seleranya:

'_Hadiah selamat datang. Maaf terlambat, menemukan ukuranmu agak susah soalnya. Dipakai ya, Garuda sayang. Kalau kau tidak suka yang ini, aku bisa carikan yang lebih bagus lagi.'_

Seperti kotak pembungkusnya, di kartu itu tidak ada nama, tidak ada tanda tangan. Namun Gar tidak membutuhkan itu semua. Coret Eka dan Rangga dari daftar tersangka—mereka berdua tak berdosa. Begitu sang telekinesis menunduk dan mata cokelatnya bertemu sepasang _stocking_ hitam berenda yang terlipat rapi di dasar kotak, Gar sudah tahu siapa pengirim hadiah misteriusnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemilik rumah paling nge-_troll_ sedunia.

"ASDFGHJKL BAAAAANNNNGGGG!"

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**B: BABY**

"Ntur, Gar. 'Baby' itu apaan, ya?"

Gar yang sedang menenggak bandrek langsung menyemburkan isi mulutnya. Guntur yang sedang tiduran di kolong mobil langsung menderita benjol besar di kepala. Sementara Eka menatap datar, tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Dari mana -uhuk- lo denger begituan, Rang?" Gar bertanya, wajahnya panik seperti ibu-ibu yang baru mendengar kabar putrinya dihamili orang.

"Dari Joni—"

"Lo dihamili Joni juga akhirnya, Rang?" Guntur menyambung, kepalanya menyembul dari kolong mobil.

"Dihami... apa tadi?"

"Saya mendapatkan data baru. Tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya, Rangga ada kemungkinan hermaprodit..."

"Astajim, Ekaaaaa!"

"Hermaprodit itu apa?"

"Rangga! Lo mesti aborsi sekarang juga!" Gar berteriak panik, mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Rangga. Imajinasi akan kehadiran seorang bocah ber-longjohn sekaligus ber-thong yang ngototan sekaligus gombal sudah cukup membuat indeks kegalauannya naik satu bar.

"...kalian lebay, ah. Gue nanya gini soalnya kemarin Joni ngigo semalem suntuk, nyanyi-nyanyi gitu. 'I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, I missed you baby', kayak gitu sampe gue hapal. Disirem alkohol dan ngigonya jadi 'baby, baby, baby, noooooo' gitu. Makanya, 'baby' itu siapa? Sampai bikin Joni galau dalam tidurnya?"

Guntur dan Gar bertukar pandangan. Meresapi fakta bahwa mereka kini tengah tinggal di kediaman om-om mantan anak layangan.

"...jelasin ke dia, Ka."

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**C: COCKROACH**

"Gar, buka matamu."

Jemari itu mencengkeram kaus oblong itu semakin erat, bahu itu tak berhenti gemetar.

"Gar. Tenang. Sudah aman."

Alih-alih dilepaskan, Guntur malah mendapat sebuah gelengan. Mahasiswa abadi itu menghela napas, mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk pelan kepala pemuda yang tengah merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan _awkward_.

"Kecoa-nya udah mati. Bodinya udah remuk, isi perutnya udah ke mana mana, dan kakinya udah putus semua."

Eka sukar memutuskan apakah Guntur yang memang bawaan lahir tidak pernah menyensor ucapannya atau dia sengaja mengucapkan kalimat tersebut supaya Gar semakin erat memeluknya. Gar yang trauma berat tadi dihinggapi serangga tersebut di atas kepala sewaktu sedang bersih-bersih kolong meja.

Jadi, makhluk itu bernama kecoa.

Sang android mulai mengkalkulasi apa kiranya yang akan terjadi seandainya dia melepas selusin kecoa di depan Gar saat Guntur sedang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Siapa tahu Joni nanti menghadiahinya oli dengan tingkat kepekatan ekstra begitu melihat hasil rekamannya.

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**D: DRY**

_"Ebuset. Pagi-pagi gini udah ada yang ngejemur baju."_

_"Cowok? Ngejemur baju? Nggak salah itu?"_

_"Sungguh sebuah teladan! Gebrakan besar! Cowok jaman sekarang itu mesti menguasai ilmu bersih-bersih termasuk cuci dan jemur baju, jangan tahunya bergantung ke cewek mulu!_"

"_...dari jauh pun pantatnya seksi._"

"_Tunggu. Yang sedang berkibar-kibar itu... Kolor? Longjohn? ...Garter? _"

Gar cuma bisa mengedutkan alisnya sementara komentar-komentar itu memasuki benaknya, mengetes kesabarannya. Dia dengan kesabaran ekstra mengibaskan thong Rangga lalu menggantungnya di jemuran, ngedumel demi memblokir suara-suara mental dari 'penonton'-nya di pantai sana.

Mengapa, oh, mengapa. Balkon rumah/bar seorang Joni mesti menghadap ke pantai sana. Membuatnya terekspos saat sedang menunaikan tugas mulia; menjemur seragam mereka...

Sebuah tangan mendarat di pantatnya. Refleks dia berbalik, mengayunkan brief Eka yang masih basah sebagai senjata. Yang dihindari dengan mudah oleh _molester_-nya, yang sialnya seorang cenayang.

"Pagi, Gar. Rajin sekali dirimu pagi-pagi sudah ada di atas sini." Joni menyapa, penuh senyum seolah kejadian pegang-pantat-sabet-kolor tadi tidak pernah ada.

"Bang, stop. Jangan bikin aku jantungan. Dan JANGAN pegang-pegang." Gar menegur singkat sebelum berbalik dan kembali ke pekerjaan mulianya. "Ada perlu apa naik sampai ke sini, Bang? Jangan bilang cuma mau nonton aku ngejemur daleman." Walaupun mengenal Joni, tujuan seperti itu sangat mungkin sekali.

"Nggak, kok. Aku cuma mau bilang... kita punya _dryer_ di _basement_, Gar. Lain kali, kamu nggak usah jemur secara manual."

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**E: ERROR**

Guntur dan Gar menoleh serentak ketika mendengar suara derak tanda pintu kamar dibuka. Joni melongokkan kepala, mata di balik kacamata itu menatap mata hitam Guntur dan cokelat gelap milik Gar, mengajukan pertanyaan tanpa suara.

"Masuk aja nggak apa-apa kok, Bang." Gar menjawab, suaranya agak rendah, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Diiringi anggukan pelan Joni memasuki kamar, menutup pintu dengan hati-hati di belakangnya, lalu berjalan menuju ranjang. Dia mengambil posisi di sisi seberang Guntur dan Gar, yang duduk bersebelahan di sisi kiri ranjang. Matanya menatap kasihan sosok bertubuh kecil yang tengah terbaring di ranjang.

"Eka masih belum sadar juga, ya?" Pemimpin Undies itu mendesah, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap rambut sang android—gestur kebapakan yang sebetulnya jarang dilakukannya pada orang selain Rangga. Pemuda android yang tengah terbaring di ranjang dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Atau _shut-down_ mungkin istilah yang lebih tepat.

Guntur mengawali jawabannya dengan helaan napas panjang. "Gue udah melakukan semua yang gue bisa. Gue sampe buka bodi dia dan _manually_ ngeringin beberapa sirkuitnya. Tapi tetep aja gue gak tau dan gak bisa jamin kapan dia bakal sadar. Maksud gue, dia bener-bener sampe kerendem gitu..."

Guntur bergidik. Sebagai seorang mekanik yang menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya dengan mesin, tentunya ia tahu lebih dari siapapun betapa tidak kompatibelnya mesin dengan air. Kalau meminjam kamus metafora Rangga, ibaratnya seperti memasangkan Jabba the Hut dengan Princess Leia. _Crack pair_ yang jelas-jelas berakhir saling mematikan.

Fakta ini dimanfaatkan dengan sangat baik oleh Willem Nikolaas Hendrik VAN DERPSEN, yang dalam pertempuran minggu lalu dengan tangkas menujukan serangan airnya pada Eka dan menceburkannya ke kolam lele terdekat. Walaupun Gar langsung dengan tanggap—dan sedikit panik—mengangkat Eka dari kolam dengan kekuatan telekinesisnya, _damage_ sudah dilakukan. Para lele di kolam itu langsung almarhum semua. Eka sendiri langsung korslet, tubuhnya melemas dan percikan-percikan kecil bermunculan di kulitnya.

Alhasil, Joni memerintahkan pada mereka semua untuk mundur, dan menginstruksikan Rangga untuk mengalihkan perhatian VAN DERPSEN dengan tembakan-tembakan lasernya sementara Gar dan Guntur—sambil menggendong Eka—mundur dari medan perang. Pahit memang, tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan. Lebih baik daripada mengambil resiko Eka yang sedang tanpa pertahanan menjadi target empuk serangan yang lebih _hardcore_ nan barbar.

Gar menepuk punggung Guntur dalam gestur menghibur, berusaha merepresi kadar kegalauannya sendiri yang mulai mendekati tujuh dari sepuluh bar. Eka bukan hanya sekedar mesin—atau android—belaka. Dia adalah rekan yang setia, teman seperjuangan mereka. Melihatnya sakit—ralat, korslet—dengan kemungkinan sembuh mendekati nol persen seperti ini rasanya...

Suara 'bip' samar itu langsung menyita perhatian ketiganya. Eka membuka mata, mengerjapkannya perlahan. Menggerakkan kepalanya menatap satu persatu para penjenguknya yang terperangah.

"...Ka? Lo beneran sadar, Ka?" Guntur berucap, antara tak percaya tapi juga teramat sangat lega.

"NTURRRR! Lo berhasil, Ntur! Eka ga mati! Syukurlahhhhhh!" Gar sudah sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kelegaannya; dia memeluk Guntur sekilas sebelum beranjak ke sisi tempat tidur dan menggenggam tangan kanan Eka erat.

"Syukurlah, Eka. Kau membuat kami semua khawatir..." Joni tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Eka sebagai bentuk afeksinya; hanya untuk dihentikan sebuah cengkeraman kaku di pergelangan tangannya. Cengkeraman dari sang android yang baru saja terbangun dari koma.

"...Eka?"

Komentar Guntur sama sekali tak didengar ketika Eka menarik tangan Gar dan tangan Joni, lalu menyatukan keduanya di dadanya. Layaknya penghulu menyatukan dua insan di pelaminan.

"Papa dan Mama sampai mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini..."

..._dafuq_?

Guntur dan Gar sama-sama _jawdrop_. Gar memandang Joni, tak berkedip. Setengah berharap anggota yang biasanya paling berkepala dingin itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu—apapun itu—untuk membebaskan mereka dari situasi _awkward_ ini. Namun rupanya ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit skenario langka di mana seorang Sanjoyo Setiabudi pun sampai kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku senaaaang sekali..."

Tapi diucapkan tetap tanpa ekspresi. Silakan dibayangkan sendiri seberapa _creepy_.

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**F: FAMILY**

"Bang! Naruh daleman kotor di keranjang cucian nggak bisa ya? Jijik tau ngeliat kolor bertebaran di sana sini!"

"Jangan marah dong, Garuda sayang. Aku capek abis kerja nih. Ngapain juga aku ngajak kamu tinggal di sini kalo nggak buat ngerjain hal-hal kecil seperti itu?"

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi ya nggak sampai segininya juga, Bang. Males tau kalo Rangga nanya yang aneh-aneh lagi setiap dia nemuin sampah-sampah Abang yang mencurigakan."

"Eh, memangnya aku nanya apa? Kan kemarin aku cuma nanya kok kolornya Joni basah."

"Nah, pertanyaan kayak gitu tuh Bang yang bikin aku males!"

"Gar, kok marah-marah sih. Aku nanya kan karena aku nggak tauuuu..."

"Jangan marah-marah ke Rangga, Garuda. Dia itu masih polos, gak tau apa-apa. Liat tuh mukanya jadi sedih. Aku kan jadi pengen ngapa-ngapain dia."

"Demi daleman yang berkibar..."

"Gar, bisa tolong cuciin _overall_ gue nggak?"

"Ampun, elo juga ikutan bikin gue stres. Pengen gue mati cepet, Tur? Terus itu kenapa _overall _bisa item semuaaaaaaa? Elo nggak tau apa ngilangin bekas oli itu susah banget?"

"Ya kan elo tau sendiri gue kerjanya ama mesin, _bro_. Lagian ya, nggak ada noda ya nggak belajar."

"Gue mo mati aja deh..."

"Eh, jangan dong, Gar. Ntar yang masakin gue siapa? Kalo gue udah dapet istri deh elo boleh jadi mendiang."

"Yang masakin aku sama Joni juga. Eh, Jon, mendiang itu apa sih? Terus istri itu apa? Kenapa Guntur pengen punya istri?"

"Nanti deh aku jelasin di kamar ya, Rangga."

"Elo pada ikutan mati aja sekalian. Mati kelaperan!"

Eka memandang keempat rekannya tanpa berkedip sementara memorinya merekam adegan demi adegan yang berlangsung di depan matanya itu. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa empat orang saja berisiknya bisa mengalahkan suara lima puluh orang yang mendiami tempat tinggal lamanya di SD92.

Data menyebutkan bahwa sebagian besar orang yang dikenal Eka biasanya lebih menyukai tempat yang tenang dan sepi. Orang-orang di SD92 lebih memilih untuk tinggal di kamar atau laboratorium mereka, berkutat dengan buku, teori, komputer, dan penelitian mereka. Kehidupan di sana memang terasa lebih damai. Tapi...

_"Eka sudah enakan hari ini? Mau bantu Bunda bikin kue? Atau mau main catur sama Ayah?"_

Tapi jika ia diberi pilihan...

"Ka, males aku sama orang-orang madesu ini. Udah, kamu bantuin aku masak aja!"

"Bantuin gue benerin mobilnya Joni aja, Ka. Sekalian gue bersihin elo."

...Ia tidak ingin berada di mana pun selain di sini.

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**G: GAY**

"Anda seorang _gay_, kan?"

Kopi tubruk ekstra kental sukses menyembur jauh dari mulut Guntur. Suara benturan mengerikan antara dahi yang bersangkutan dengan bagian bawah mobil sedan klasik milik Joni terdengar menggema di garasi _head quarter_ The Undies. Suara berikutnya yang tedengar adalah suara jeritan panjang Guntur. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Guntur melongokkan kepalanya dari bawah mobil sambil menatap sebal sekaligus kesal ke sosok android di depannya.

"Teori dari mana itu? Lo ngibul, ah!" ucap Guntur dengan nada suara tinggi. Ia menarik tubuhnya keluar dari bawah mobil dan berjalan menuju meja berisi peralatan bengkelnya. Sambil menggerutu pelan, pemuda dengan kekuatan di atas manusia rata-rata ini meletakkan _mug _yang semula berisi kopi. Sekarang kosong karena isinya tumpah dan mengenai kaus putihnya.

"Saya berani berkata seperti ini karena ada buktinya, Guntur." kata Eka datar tak berekspresi. "Kemarin siang, saya melihat Anda menyelinap keluar dari kamar Joni sambil membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk video pornografi sesama jenis miliknya. Anda diam-diam ternyata menggemari tontonan Joni yang selama ini selalu Anda cela."

"Halah, Ka! Lo salah orang! Ya kali gue nonton bokep gay. Gue masih normal! Si Gar, tuh, yang harusnya lo tanyain! Kali aja dia yang sembunyi-sembunyi ngambil."

"Saya punya rekamannya. Mau di-_zoom in _berapa persen?"

Guntur terdiam. Dalam hati, dia merutuk android dengan segala perlengkapan aneh yang ter-install di dalamnya. Dengan berat hati, ia membalik badan dan menatap Eka lalu berkata, "Oke. Gue akuin kalo gue emang, um... 'minjem' beberapa video punya Joni. Tapi, itu bukan berarti gue _gay_! Gue cuma penasaran sama video bokep _gay_ yang selalu dibanggain si Joni. Gue berani sumpah kalo gue bukan _gay_!"

"Anda yakin? Karena menurut data statistik, jantung Anda belakangan ini berdegup lebih cepat dari normal pada saat situasi tertentu. Contohnya seperti saat Gar keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk melilit di pinggang, saat Anda mendapati Rangga tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga, atau saat Joni masuk ke ruang makan setiap pagi dengan piyama terbuka, atau—"

"ADA INDUK UFO SAMA ANAKNYA! GUE CABUT DULU, YA, KA!"

Panik, Guntur melesat dengan kecepatan penuh, terbang meninggalkan Eka yang masih berdiri di dalam bengkel. Sang android sendiri hanya bisa menatap datar sebuah lubang yang cukup besar—hasil dobrakan paksa seorang Guntur yang langsung melesat ke atmosfer bumi tanpa pamit—sambil dalam hati mencatat diam:

Guntur Mahendrata: _gay tsundere_. Menyukai hampir semua anggota The Undies.

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**H: HIGH**

Bukan tanpa alasan ketika Guntur Mahendrata, dimana saat kolega-koleganya yang lain seperti Joni dan Rangga menenggak _brandy_ 60% seolah itu soft drink saja, tidak pernah ikut menenggak minuman-minuman keras tersebut. Karena menurutnya, minuman-minuman itu sama sekali tidak _soft_. Meskipun ironisnya rumah pantai tempat ia tinggal sekarang ini merangkap sebuah bar yang persediaan botol alkoholnya cukup untuk mempertahankan hidup Joni dan Rangga bila tiba-tiba ada _zombie apocalypse_.

Dan ketika malam itu Joni dengan sengaja mengganti air putih di gelas Guntur dengan _vodka_ ketika yang bersangkutan sedang pilek dan hidungnya buntu, Gar tidak perlu tahu berapa persen alkohol yang dikandung si _vodka_ untuk mengetahui kadar toleransi si mahasiswa teknik mesin. Karena begitu cairan bening itu menuruni tenggorokan si pemuda yang kurang awas, Gar tahu malam ini akan terjadi hal yang _epic_.

Bayangan Guntur yang menempel manja di pundak orang terdekatnya, melingkarkan tangannya di pundak si orang—yang ber-_WTF face_—sambil senyum-senyum dan bergumam tidak jelas, Gar yakin bayangan mengerikan itu tidak akan bisa dilupakannya seumur hidup. Jika ia tidak ingat bahwa tukang bersih-bersih di rumah ini adalah dirinya sendiri, ia pasti sudah muntah-muntah di tempat. Dan jika orang yang jadi korban adalah Eka atau Rangga, mungkin ia tidak akan sengeri ini. Sialnya, korban Guntur itu Joni.

Joni sendiri—yang notabene seorang peramal masa depan—tidak menyangka bahwa Guntur yang mabuk bisa mengalahkan keintiman seorang Rangga yang kedinginan tiap sehabis mandi malam. Menghindari tatapan intens dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan madesu Rangga yang penasaran karena baru kali ini melihat seseorang yang mendadak _out-of-character_, Ia mengambil catatan mental untuk mendudukkan Gar tepat di sebelah Guntur lain kali.

"Guntur, sepertinya kau sudah mabuk. Kembalilah ke kamar…"

"Tidak bisa, Cinta. Kau dan aku ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama… Lagipula, aku nggak mau ke kamar. Kecuali kalau ke kamarmu, aku mau..."

"Joni, kenapa kau dipanggil Cinta? Jadi namamu itu Joni atau Cinta? Bukannya itu nama perempuan? Hei, bukankah pacar Cinta itu seharusnya namanya Rangga?"

"Saya mendapatkan data baru. Ternyata Guntur punya toleransi alkohol mendekati nol persen. Tipe mabuk: _Clingy Needy Drunk_."

"….."

"Gun, setidaknya kalau kau mau mabuk begini, menempellah pada Gar saja, jangan aku."

"Hah? Kenapa jadi aku tumbalnya? Siapa suruh Bang Joni ngeganti air di gelas Ntur!"

"Gelas... Gelas apa, Cinta? Pecahkan saja gelasnya biar ramai! Gelas… Gelas... Mana gelas gue?"

Joni bahkan tidak sempat mencegah ketika Guntur meraih lagi gelas berisi air-putih-yang-ternyata-_vodka _itu dan menenggak isinya beberapa teguk.

Efeknya tidak main-main. Ekspresi Guntur yang tadinya campuran-antara-_horny_-dan-beler sekarang berubah drastis. Guntur yang sekarang tampangnya—menurut Gar—terlihat campuran antara super-_horny_-dan-super-predator-plus-senyuman-_supervillain_, menyerang Joni sampai terjengkang dari kursi.

"Bang Joni! Ntur!"

"Ralat. Tipe mabuk Guntur adalah _Clingy Needy Drunk _merangkap _Ultimate Seme Drunk_. Dan kemungkinan besar masih ada kombinasi yang lain lagi."

"Jon... Joni I love you, love you, love you so much..." Guntur menggumamkan lagu tersebut dengan nada yang kacau sambil terus berusaha menempel Joni. Merupakan sebuah misteri kenapa ia masih ingat dengan lagu lama sebuah _girlband _lokal tersebut..

Beruntung si sejarawan cukup gesit untuk bangun dan menghindari si mahasiswa berkekuatan super yang entah akan melakukan apa jika berhasil menggencetnya ke lantai. Jika Guntur memang ingin menerima kenyataan dan mempertegas bahwa ia memang gay, Joni akan dengan senang hati mengajarkan semua ilmunya. Tapi tidak di depan Rangga dan Eka begini…

Dan hal terakhir yang Guntur ingat dengan sangat samar-samar malam itu, adalah ketika ia bergerak mendekati Joni sambil mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing kemejanya sendiri.

Hal selanjutnya yang ia ingat adalah ia berada di atas ranjang empuknya, kepalanya terasa seperti habis dihajar teflon Gar.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Guntur?" Guntur yang baru saja membuka mata disambut oleh suara Joni yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya, sudah menggunakan jas lengkap sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Sebentar, sebentar, sebentar. Ini bukan kamarnya. Ini… kamar Joni? Sebentar, kenapa ia bisa tidur di kamar Joni? Lalu bajunya… kemana bajunya? Kenapa kasur Joni seperti baru saja terkena angin topan begini?

"Sarapan sudah siap. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, kau tidak makan apa-apa kan tadi malam? Kami tunggu di meja," kata Joni ceria sambil berjalan keluar.

"Oh iya, Guntur. Tadi malam kau hebat sekali, lho." Dikatakan oleh si pemuda berkacamata dengan sangat kasual sambil mengoles mentega ke roti tawar, cukup untuk tidak memancing kalimat tanya dari Rangga atau kalimat konfirmasi penerimaan data dari Eka, tapi cukup ambigu untuk membuat Gar _jawdrop_ dan Guntur menyemburkan susu Ultra-nya.

Jika biasanya ia akan langsung berteriak "K*MPR*T, *NJ*NG, MONY*T, B*BI, JONI! LO NGAPAIN GUE SEMALEM? JANGAN BILANG KITA PIIIIP PIIIIIIIP TERUS PIIIIIIIIIP!", saat ini ia merasa bibirnya kelu, otaknya macet, dan lemas seperti ketika Joni terang-terangan memutar film bokep gay-nya di ruang tengah. Tidak, ia tidak mau mengakui atau mengetahuinya. Apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi malam, biar saja itu menjadi rahasia yang terkubur dalam-dalam di dasar bumi.

Gar sendiri memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar, karena ia juga mengakui bahwa satu _gigabyte_ foto-foto dan video Guntur hilang akal yang melambai-lambaikan kancut di atap rumah hasil jepretan mereka semalam memang merupakan _masterpiece_.

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**I: INDOMIE**

Panjang, sedap, kenyal, keriting.

Kata Joni, "Indomie itu nggak sehat."

Kata Rangga, "Indomie itu apa?"

Kata Eka, "Indomie adalah merek produk mie instan yang diproduksi oleh PT. *piiiip* yang siluncurkan sejak tahun 1970..." dan bla bla bla.

Tapi kata Guntur dan Gar, "Indomie itu favorit gue."

Ngomong-ngomong Indomie... Jadi, pada suatu sore yang mendung, belum lama setelah The Undies tinggal dibawah satu atap, Gar menangkap basah Guntur yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Lagi masak?" tanya Gar penasaran. Maklum, baru sekali itu dia melihat Guntur yang biasanya mainan mesin itu berdiri di depan kompor yang menyala.

"Nggak, lagi berak. Ya iyalah masak, kenapa emang?" Gar mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban si mahasiswa abadi. _'Yabuset, ini orang frontal amat...' _pikir si _mind-reader_.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa sih.. Bikin apa?" tanya Gar lagi, menghiraukan kata 'berak' yang tadi meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut Guntur.

"Indomie. Kenapa? Mau?"

"Ya.. mau, sih. Nanti pancinya jangan ditaruh di cucian dulu ya, gue mau make."

"Ngapain? Gue bikinin punya lo aja sekalian, gapapa kan?" tawar Guntur yang baru mencelupkan mie instannya ke dalam air mendidih. Gar setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"...beneran?"

"Kalo ga mau, yaudah.."

"Eeh mau! Tolong dong bikinin," cengir Gar. Ia lalu mengambil sebungkus mie rebus rasa favoritnya dari dalam kabinet dan meletakkannya diatas meja dapur. "Makasih ya."

Guntur hanya tersenyum kepada Gar.

Sore itu, mereka menikmati hangatnya Indomie bersama dengan ditemani suara hujan yang kala itu turun dengan deras.

Ini ceritaku, mana ceritamu?

#BERASAIKLAN

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**J: JOBS**

Sudah menjadi pengetahuan tak tertulis bahwa untuk mensukseskan suatu misi, rencana yang matang ke depan itu mutlak diperlukan. Dan kelompok penjajah-coret-penjahat seperti The Colonialist pun bukan pengecualian.

"Jadi, seperti yang sudah saya jabarkan," Kiku Honda menjelaskan strateginya pada rekan-rekannya dengan gaya mahasiswa _part-time_ mengajar anak TK ingusan, "Untuk mempermudah proses pelacakan pemilik Super Power yang sudah positif teraktifkan, kita harus membaur di masyarakat supaya meminimalisir kecurigaan. Sedapat mungkin menggunakan kedok yang mempunyai akses cepat ke masyarakat dari segala lapisan..."

"...Hermano, tolong terjemahkan." Antonio Fernandez Carriedo menyerah duluan, roda-roda otaknya kelewat capek berusaha menerjemahkan omongan kelewat teknis sang ilmuwan.

"Maksudmu kita harus menyamar demi mencari para pemilik Super Power itu, Kiku?" Alfonso mengonfirmasi, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

Kiku Honda mengangguk. "Tepat. Kita menyamar dan mengorek informasi. Tidak perlu yang ribet, profesi simpel pun cukup. Misalnya, saya berencana menyamar jadi agen reparasi komputer panggilan. Saya bisa mengorek informasi dari keluarga-keluarga menengah ke atas, terutama dari kaum melek teknologi dan informasi."

Anggota The Colonialist yang lainnya manggut-manggut mengerti. Brilian juga ide Kiku Honda yang satu ini, walaupun di lubuk hati mereka agak curiga Kiku menyarankannya sebagian supaya punya alasan mendandani mereka ala cosplay...

"Hmm. Jadi misalnya, Antonio menyamar menjadi penjual buah keliling dan Alfonso jadi loper koran terus mengorek informasi dari ibu-ibu penggosip, pembantu rumah tangga, dan satpam perumahan, gitu?" Willem Nikolaas Hendrik _**VAN DERPSEN**_berkomentar sambil lalu, mengisap pipanya dengan cuek.

"...Pisauku baru saja diasah tadi pagi lho, _**DERPSEN**_..."

"Menurut saya itu cukup representatif."

"Demi pot jelatang yang kuselundupin ke kamar mandi Arthur! Kiku, kamu nggak mungkin serius setuju aku sama Hermano muterin kota pake kaos kutangan dan topi jerami, kan?"

"Tunggu, jadi yang masukin jelatang ke kamar mandiku itu kamu, _git_?"

"Tidak harus kaos tanpa lengan dan topi anyaman, Antonio-san. Tapi kalau preferensi anda dan Alfonso-san seperti itu, saya tidak keberatan mengaturnya."

"Antonio jadi abang rujak dan Alfonso jadi loper koran. _**FIXED**_."

"Jangan mutusin seenaknya gitu, _**DERP**_! Dan demi pot lavender di dapur Arthur, itu sejak kapan kerjaanku jadi abang rujak? Bukannya tadi tukang buah?"

"...Terus '_fixed_'-nya ikutan caps-abuse gitu..."

"Lavender di dapur pribadiku itu kerjaanmu, _git_? Pantesan aja masakanku baunya jadi aneh!"

"Aneh? Bukannya masakanmu itu memang aneh dari sananya? Justru aku taruh pot bunga di situ biar bau arang gosongnya sedikit ternetralisir dan—"

"MAU TAU ARANG GOSONG? ! MAKAN NIH SCONE TERBARU KREASIKU!"

Kiku menahan hasrat untuk memijat kepalanya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Arthur yang mengejar Antonio dengan sebongkah batu bara di tangan, Kiku menatap anggota berpostur tertinggi yang bisa dibilang pemimpin tidak resmi mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan anda, _**VAN DERPSEN**_-san? Pekerjaan _undercover_ apa yang anda inginkan?" Sang ilmuwan bertanya, suaranya sedikit dikeraskan untuk menyaingi jeritan-menjelang-ajal Antonio ketika 'masakan' Arthur dijejalkan ke kerongkongannya.

"Pemilik _pet shop_." Si jabrik pengendali air menjawab pendek, ekspresinya membuat Kiku mengurungkan niat untuk menanyakan lebih jauh alasannya. Menggelengkan kepala untuk menyingkirkan imaji _**VAN DERPSEN **_memakai celemek memberi makan kelinci dan kucing di dalam kandang sambil senyum-senyum mengerikan, Kiku menoleh lagi dan beralih pada Arthur, yang tengah berjalan kembali ke arah mereka, tampak teramat puas. Di belakang sang _illusionist_, tampak Alfonso sedang menoel sosok Antonio yang tepar kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa.

"Bagaimana dengan anda, Arthur-san? Anda satu-satunya yang belum memutuskan pekerjaan."

"Oh, ya? _**VAN DERPSEN**_ sudah memutuskan memangnya?"

"Pemilik _pet shop_," ulang _**VAN DERPSEN**_ sebal, tampak sangat menahan diri untuk tidak mengembuskan asap rokoknya ke muka Arthur.

"_I see_. Kalau begitu, aku jadi pemilik restoran saja!" Dengan jemari di bawah dagunya dalam gestur bangga, Arthur mengusulkan dengan jumawa.

Terdengan suara 'BRUK' keras di belakang—tampaknya Alfonso baru saja menjatuhkan Antonio yang tengah dipapahnya saking kagetnya. Kiku menatap Arthur tercengang selama beberapa saat, sebelum bertukar lirikan dengan _**VAN DERPSEN**_, entah kenapa bisa membaca bahwa ekspresi yang tengah dikenakannya saat itu berbunyi: 'jangan-biarkan-dia-melakukan-itu-kita-butuh-calon-target-hidup-hidup'.

Mengirim _**VAN DERPSEN**_ sebuah anggukan pelan tanda mengerti, Kiku berbalik ke arah Arthur—yang mulai meracau soal berapa banyak spatula yang ia butuhkan dan bahwa _frying pan _itu lebih hemat tempat daripada wajan—dan berdeham. Lalu menyunggingkan senyumannya yang paling sopan.

"Saya mengusulkan pergantian strategi, Arthur-san. Lupakan soal pergi keluar dan penyamaran. Saya kira saya bisa membangun sebuah mesin yang bisa melacak pemilik Super Power di luar sana dengan tingkat keakuratan yang tak perlu diragukan..."

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**K: KISAH DALEMAN KE-ENAM**

Kita semua tahu kalau anggota The Undies ada lima: Garterboy, Kancutboy, Briefboy, Thongboy, dan _**CAPTAIN LONGJOHN **_selaku pemimpin tim _superhero _dengan logo daleman berkibar. Kita juga tahu betul bagaimana nama ajaib tim ini dibentuk. Musyawarah mencari nama—mulai dari Power Rangers, Liga Kebenaran, Laskar Cinta, sampai yang paling normal; Pandawa—dilakukan sebelum palu keputusan diketuk oleh sang pemilik rumah.

Entah atas dasar riwayat apa (Guntur dan Gar curiga kalau Joni memang niat mengerjai mereka serta menjadikan mereka objek fantasi seksual sarat akan pakaian dalam menggoda), nama tersebut ditetapkan sebagai nama tim _superhero_. Kata Joni selaku pemimpin, dia mendapat penglihatan bahwa di masa depan, mereka akan membentuk nama _superhero _berbau daleman alias The Undies. Alasan yang kalau dipikir ulang tidak logis sama sekali dan nyaris dicurigai sebagai kebohongan belaka. Tapi, apa daya. Guntur maupun Gar tak ada yang berani melawan senyum kelewat menyeramkan sang sejarawan.

Tapi, kita semua tak tahu kalau ternyata Joni selaku penggagas nama sudah menyiapkan satu nama alias untuk seseorang yang—sejujurnya—tidak ia harap untuk kembali ke kehidupannya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya gemetar ketakutan, keringat dingin, dan mendadak kehilangan kemampuan untuk bicara.

Orang itu adalah kakaknya. Sosok serba bisa yang pergi dari rumah, meninggalkan segala tanggung jawab keluarga di pundak Joni, dan membuat si adik merasa minder tiap kali namanya disebut.

Awalnya Joni tidak mau menyiapkan nama cadangan untuk kakaknya, tapi sebuah mimpi menyebalkan dimana ia melihat kakaknya berdiri tegap di pintu masuk rumah pantai keluarga Setiabudi mau tak mau membuat Joni pusing. Ia tahu betul kakaknya adalah orang yang tak bisa tinggal diam melihat ketidakadilan. Yakin betul kalau kakaknya dengan sukarela masuk ke tim _superhero_-nya meski tak berkemampuan super.

Makanya, mau tak mau, Joni secara diam-diam menyuruh Eka untuk menjahitkan satu kostum tambahan untuk sang kakak. Bentuk antisipasi apabila mimpi yang dilhatnya itu terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

Kostum itu sekarang disimpan dalam kotak hitam, tertimbun di antara kotak-kotak dari butik pakaian para desainer dunia. Hanya ada goresan kata yang tercantum di atas kotak tersebut. Nama yang disiapkan Joni bagi sang kakak yang mungkin akan kembali nanti.

Cawatboy.

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**L: LOVEY-DOVEY**

Melihat hubungan kelewat intim antara Joni dan Rangga selalu membuat anggota Undies yang lain geleng kepala. Hubungan yang kelewat _random_—kadang mengerikan tiada tara, kadang menyentuh sangat sampai seorang Guntur terenyuh—membuat anggota Undies yang lain bingung mau mengkategorikan dua orang dengan hubungan tak jelas ini sebagai apa. Kekasih? Korban pelecehan seksual dengan penjahatnya? Seorang anak hilang kelewat polos yang dimanfaatkan oleh om mesum dengan koleksi video bokep melebihi toko rental video porno?

"Gue yakin seratus persen kalau mereka itu paling nggak udah pernah sekali hubungan seks!" kata orang bokep nomor dua, Guntur, ketika iseng mencomoti kudapan ringan buatan Gar yang baru keluar dari oven.

"Menurut data yang saya dapat ketika membersihkan kamar Joni, tak ada jejak sperma di selimut maupun seprei," ucap Eka dengan nada suara datarnya. "Jadi, saya rasa mereka berdua belum pernah berhubungan intim seperti yang dikatakan Guntur."

Garuda Eka Prakoso—pemuda yang mempunyai peran ganda sebagai ibu rumah tangga sekaligus radar pemancar di kala perang—hanya bisa memijit-mijit kepalanya. Dia pusing karena cemilan yang seharusnya untuk nanti malam sambil menonton televisi sudah berkurang setengahnya dimakan Guntur sekaligus pusing dengan percakapan dapur yang mendadak membahas tentang hubungan tanpa status Joni dan Rangga.

Gar sebagai anggota Undies dengan kemampuan membaca pikiran sama bingungnya dengan Guntur mengenai hubungan si pemimpin Undies dengan anak hilang ingatan yang ia pungut. Dilihat dari keintiman keduanya berteriak ekstra keras—lebih keras dari suara Joni via megafon—bahwa keduanya kekasih.

"Mereka pasti pacaran! Nggak mungkin nggak!" kata Guntur, ngotot. Kembali tangannya yang masih sedikit kotor oleh bekas oli mobil mengambil kue dari nampan pemanggangan. "Lo semua pada lihat, kan, Rangga yang suka tidur-tiduran di atas pahanya Joni tiap kali nonton bareng kita? Trus Joni juga sering cium pipi Rangga setiap pagi! Belom lagi mereka tidur bareng kalo malem! Lo mesti tau, Gar. Kemaren malem pas gue ke kamar mandi dan lewat kamarnya si Joni dan gue liat mereka pelukan! Yakin gue kalo mereka udah pacaran! Udah _lovey-dovey_-an pake bonus tidur bareng tiap malem gitu masa' masih mau ngelak pacaran. Hidih."

Gar mengerang kesal ketika tangan Guntur—entah untuk keberapa kalinya—terulur untuk mengambil kue. Dengan sigap, ia menepis tangan Guntur dan menjauhkan nampan panggang sejauh mungkin dari Guntur. "Jangan dimakanin terus, ah! Nanti kita nonton mau makan apa? Lo mau makan rumput kayak si Rangga?"

Guntur hanya terdiam dan menatap Gar tanpa berkedip, membuat pemuda yang ditatapnya itu sedikit tak nyaman. Omongan Guntur berikutnya sukses membuat Gar—yang seorang telekinesis—menjatuhkan nampannya dengan muka merah membara.

"_Lovey-dovey_-an sama gue, yuk, Gar. Buat nyaingin si Joni sama Rangga."

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**M: MAHABHARATA**

Kiku Honda duduk bosan di depan komputer super canggihnya. _**VAN DERPSEN **_dan yang lainnya masih sibuk mengejar sekelompok _superhero _jadi-jadian yang dipanggil "The Undies". Nama yang aneh untuk sekelompok pemuda pemilik Super Power yang menakjubkan. Kelewat menakjubkan sampai-sampai _**VAN DERPSEN **_terobsesi untuk menangkap mereka semua.

Kembali sang ninja bermata monokrom cokelat itu menghela napas, kebosanan. Jujur, dia bukan orang yang hobi menyulut pertengkaran. Dia lebih suka menunggu Sakura Scanner mengeluarkan data statistik berikutnya ketimbang mengejar mati-matian lima orang pemuda yang sudah membuat The Colonialist frustrasi belakangan ini. Bagi Kiku, kesabaran adalah segala-galanya.

Memutuskan kalau bengong begitu saja sambil menunggu laporan hasil pengejaran dari empat orang rekannya itu pekerjaan percuma, Kiku mulai menyalakan koneksi internet. Dengan semangat baru, sang pemuda Asia itu asyik menelusuri dunia maya. Ketertarikannya akan negara sasaran The Colonialist membuat Kiku mencari segala hal mengenai Indonesia. Lumayan, dia bisa menambah pengetahuan mengenai negara elok penuh dengan potensi Super Power ini.

Ketika Kiku sedang membaca berbagai hal tentang budaya Indonesia, satu kata menarik perhatiannya. Penasaran, Kiku menggerakkan jemarinya ke arah _link _tersebut dan mulai membaca artikel mengenai lima orang tokoh pewayangan legendaris yang disadur dari kisah epik Mahabharata: Pandawa Lima.

Bermenit-menit Kiku membaca artikel menarik tentang para Pandawa mau tak mau membuat si pemuda Asia berambut hitam itu melihat kesamaan antara Pandawa dan The Undies yang mereka kejar.

_**CAPTAIN LONGJOHN**_ entah kenapa mengingatkan Kiku pada sosok Yudhistira yang bijak. Seorang pemimpin yang senantiasa memberikan panduan kepada rekan-rekannya tentu mempunyai kebijaksanaan, kan? Ya, seharusnya...

Lalu masih ada Kancutboy yang mempunyai kekuatan super dan bisa terbang membuat Kiku mencocokkannya dengan sosok Bima; anggota Pandawa paling kuat dan ayah dari seorang Gatotkaca—tokoh pewayangan lainnya yang bisa terbang.

Thongboy yang merupakan penembak jitu dan petarung dengan kecepatan luar biasa membuat Kiku teringat pada sosok Arjuna, meskipun alat yang mereka gunakan berbeda—yang satu memakai pistol laser dan yang satunya memakai panah.

Garterboy... Jujur, Kiku agak bingung kemana dia harus memasukkan bocah satu ini. Mungkin lebih pas kalau disetarakan dengan Nakula. Cerdas, paling perhatian dengan keadaan rekan-rekannya dan punya... Ah, Kiku tidak mau berkomentar macam-macam tentang pantat Garterboy. Biarkan itu menjadi misteri ilahi.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Briefboy. Pemuda pendiam yang sepertinya menuruti perintah dari _**CAPTAIN LONGJOHN **_entah kenapa sangat mirip dengan Sadewa yang penurut dan pendiam, tapi mematikan.

Artikel tersebut membuat Kiku terdiam. Keningnya berkerenyit dan jemari tangannya kaku. Bibirnya mengerucut dalam mimik kebingungan dan penuh pertanyaan.

"...Kenapa nama tim _superhero_-nya The Undies? Padahal Pandawa terdengar jauh lebih baik."

Kalau untuk pertanyaan satu itu, Kiku, silakan bertanya pada seorang sejarawan berkacamata, punya _suit fetish _akut sekaligus dorongan untuk mendominasi kelewat parah. Gara-gara dia, The Undies terpaksa bernama kelewat epik: THE UNDIES.

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**N: NYAN**

Makhluk itu mungil. Seluruh tubuhnya dibalut bulu putih dan kuning kecoklatan yang bermotif belang. Sekujur tubuhnya kotor dan lembab, mungkin karena gerimis yang tak ada hentinya sejak pagi. Ekornya buntung, dan sebuah bekas luka yang tampak sudah lama menyayat melintang di telinga kirinya. Kedua matanya yang tajam dan berwarna keemasan menatap Rangga tanpa berkedip dari atas pangkuan Eka, sementara tangan kanan sang android bergerak pelan mengelus punggung makhluk itu dengan hati-hati.

"Itu... apa?" tanya Rangga sambil berjalan mendekat. Pandangannya tidak terlepas dari hewan yang sudah kehilangan ketertarikan padanya dan sekarang merebahkan kepalanya di atas perut Eka sambil menutup mata itu.

"Kucing." jawab Eka singkat. Kuku-kukunya bergerak menyisir kepala si kucing. Tak seperti biasanya, android itu tidak menatap lawan bicaranya tanpa berkedip. Alih-alih, pandangannya tertuju ke makhluk mungil yang terlelap nyaman di pangkuannya itu.

"Punyamu?" tanya Rangga lagi. Berusaha untuk tidak terlalu berisik, ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Eka.

"Tidak." Kali ini Eka mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap balik Rangga. "Kucing liar. Dia yang paling berkuasa di daerah sekitar kediaman Kapten ini."

"Kok kamu tahu?"

"Saya sering melihat dia berkeliling di sekitar sini dari atas tiang listrik."

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia tanyakan, Rangga mengalihkan perhatiannya ke langit yang berwarna abu-abu gelap. Gerimis masih turun, salah satu alasan kenapa hanya tinggal mereka berdua di rumah Joni sementara sang pemilik rumah, Gar, dan Guntur pergi untuk berbelanja awal bulan. Dan kebosananlah satu-satunya alasan kenapa Rangga menemui Eka. Biasanya, ia akan menghindar sejauh mungkin dari pandangan dan pertanyaan inkuisitif yang sering ditujukan android itu kepadanya. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya hari itu Eka juga sama dengannya, tidak tertarik untuk melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Anda mau memangkunya, Rangga?" pertanyaan dalam suara datar tersebut membuyarkan Rangga dari lamunannya.

"Hah? Apa?" tanyanya.

"Saya menanyakan apakah Anda mau memangku dia," ulang Eka sambil mengangguk ke arah kucing di pangkuannya. "Saya akan mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkannya."

"Er... dia galak nggak? Nyakar nggak? Gigit nggak?"

"Tidak. Mungkin karena dia sedang kedinginan. Saya tidak bisa membawa dia ke dalam karena Kapten alergi, tapi saya rasa kalau satu handuk saja tidak apa-apa."

"Oh, oke..."

Dengan hati-hati Eka memindahkan kucing itu ke pangkuan Rangga. Meskipun mereka tidak bersuara, tetap saja kucing itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Rangga dan Eka secara bergantian. Lalu seolah tidak peduli siapa yang memeluknya asal ia bisa menghangatkan diri, ia langsung melingkarkan tubuhnya kembali dan menutup matanya. Setelah mengusap kepala kucing itu sekali, Eka pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Lucu. Dia gampang sekali percaya pada orang lain, padahal bos jalanan. Kamu ini bagaimana, sih, Cing?" komentar Rangga sambil terkikik geli.

Tangan Rangga mengikuti gerakan Eka yang tadi, menggaruk kepala sang kucing pelan-pelan dengan kuku-kukunya. Si kucing mengeluarkan suara dengkuran yang keras. Bukan dengkuran seperti dengkuran manusia yang sedang tidur, Rangga tahu, karena ia bisa merasakan sekujur tubuh si kucing ikut bergetar lembut bersama dengan suara itu.

Lima menit kemudian, Eka kembali. Sebuah handuk biru muda yang tebal, empuk, dan tampak jelas berkualitas tinggi terlipat di tangannya. Salah satu dari tumpukan handuk di lemari kamar mandi Joni, Rangga tahu. Sebagai orang yang paling sering keluar masuk kamar sang pemilik rumah, Rangga mengenali benda itu segera.

"Ng... Kau serius mau pakai handuk yang itu?" tanya Rangga, skeptis. "Kamu bisa diamuk Joni lho..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti akan saya ganti dengan handuk yang baru. Saya tidak punya handuk sedangkan Garuda dan Guntur masing-masing hanya punya satu."

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti Joni memarahimu, ya." Rangga mengangkat si kucing pelan-pelan—yang kembali terbangun dengan kaget—dan membiarkan Eka membungkus makhluk itu dengan handuk biru di tangannya. Kucing itu mengeong pelan, entah protes atau keenakan, lalu mengeluarkan kuku-kukunya untuk menggaruk-nggaruk permukaan handuk yang menutupi mukanya. Rangga kembali tertawa geli.

"Boleh saya pangku lagi kucingnya?" tanya Eka setelah berhasil membungkus kucing itu seperti sebuah kebab Turki raksasa.

Tanpa menjawab, Rangga mengulurkan lengannya. Kucing itu pun berpindah tangan kembali diiringi tatapan kesalnya yang ditujukan kepada dua makhluk yang sejak tadi tidak membiarkannya tidur dengan nyaman itu.

"Kamu suka kucing ya, Ka?" tanya Rangga, mengusap-usap kepala si kucing dengan sayang sementara Eka menepuk-nepuk punggung yang terbungkus handuk itu.

"Dulu saya sangat menyukai makhluk ini." jawab Eka singkat.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah tidak suka? Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau memungut kucing seperti ini?"

"Saya tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa saya sekarang tidak menyukai kucing. Secara teknisnya, bisa dibilang saat ini saya tidak memiliki kapabilitas untuk mengidentifikasi persepsi emosional saya terhadap benda atau makhluk apa pun. Atau dengan kata lain, saya tidak bisa menyukai, membenci, jijik, maupun takut pada apa pun. Saya hanya memungutnya karena makhluk ini bisa dibilang merupakan fitur yang paling familiar dalam memori saya," jelas Eka panjang lebar, seperti biasa.

"...aku tidak mengerti kamu ngomong apa," balas Rangga, juga seperti biasa. "Tapi penjelasanmu barusan aneh, deh. Tetap saja tak masuk akal kalo kamu memungut kucing cuma karena familiar. Kamu pasti masih suka sama kucing."

"Kesimpulan Anda diterima dan akan dipertimbangkan," kata Eka lagi, singkat-padat-jelas dan walaupun datar tanpa emosi, tetap menyiratkan finalitas terhadap diskusi mereka.

Rangga manyun karena kesal.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berdua duduk dalam kesunyian di teras rumah. Rangga menatap laut di kejauhan, Eka menatap kucing di pangkuannya. Gerimis sudah mulai mereda. Mungkin tak lama lagi ketiga rekan mereka yang lain akan segera pulang.

"Apakah Anda tahu istilah _purring_?" tanya Eka tiba-tiba, membuat Rangga menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak. Apa itu? Makanan?" tanya Rangga balik.

"_Purring_ adalah suatu suara yang dibuat oleh seluruh spesies yang termasuk dalam keluarga _felidae_ dan merupakan bagian dari komunikasi antar makhluk ini. Bunyinya seperti dengkuran."

"Oh, seperti yang tadi itu ya? Yang membuat dadanya sampai bergetar-getar itu kan? Memang kenapa?"

Eka tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun sang android tiba-tiba saja meraih tangan Rangga, membuat pemiliknya hampir terlonjak karena terkejut. Rangga sudah bersiap-siap untuk lari kalau-kalau Eka melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi, meminta sampel darahnya untuk penelitian, misalnya. Tapi yang dilakukan Eka hanyalah menempelkan tangan Rangga ke dadanya.

"Ka, kamu kenapa si—" pertanyaan itu terhenti. Rangga tertegun selama beberapa detik, lalu mengernyitkan matanya. "Ini..."

Di bawah telapak tangannya, dada Eka bergetar lembut. Memang dada Eka tidak empuk dan halus seperti dada si kucing, karena Rangga tahu dibalik kulit pucat itu hanya ada logam alih-alih daging. Tapi getaran yang dirasakan telapak tangannya sangat mirip. Rangga yakin, jika ia menempelkan telinganya ke dada Eka, ia akan mendengarkan suara yang sama dengan suara dengkuran si kucing.

"Jantung artifisial," kata Eka, seolah menjawab pertanyaan Rangga yang tak sempat diajukan, genggaman tangannya yang dingin terlepas dari pergelangan tangan Rangga. "Mungkin karena inilah saya merasa dekat dengan kucing."

Rangga tidak berkata apa-apa. Hujan sudah berhenti. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara mobil yang berderu memasuki halaman depan rumah Joni. Tangannya masih menempel di dada sang android. Melalui getaran lembut yang tersalur dari telapak tangannya, ia merasa sedikit lebih mengenal rekannya.

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**O: OCEANIA**

Ironis ketika _headquarter_ The Undies terletak di tepi pantai, sementara sebagian besar anggotanya anti air. Lihat saja Eka yang seorang android. Paling anti menyentuh dan berdekatan dengan air dalam bentuk asin atau tawar, dalam kuantitas satu liter atau satu lautan. Demi melindungi spare part di dalam tubuhnya, ia menjauhi air sejauh mungkin. Lalu masih ada Rangga yang tanpa alasan sangat membenci air. Jangankan bersentuhan, meminum seteguk air murni saja bisa membuat pemuda ini muntah-muntah seharian dan demam tinggi. Mandi pun harus dipaksa Gar yang mengeluh bau. Joni sebagai pemilik rumah malah lebih aneh lagi. Pemuda berkacamata ini mengakui tak bisa berenang meski semua rumah mewah miliknya mempunyai kolam renang dan rumahnya hanya terpisah beberapa langkah dari laut. Selain itu, dia lebih memilih air berkandungan alkohol ketimbang air murni.

Makanya, Guntur bingung tiap kali ia mau menikmati pantai. Rekan-rekannya anti air semua.

Kecuali satu orang.

"Gar, ke pantai, yuk. Liat _sunset_."

"Gar, ke pantai, yuk. Temenin gue cuci mata ngeliatin cewek-cewek bohai berbikini. Empet gue di sini ngeliatin maho semua."

"Gar, ke pantai sekarang, dong! Ada syuting film, terus pemain ceweknya super kece! Siapa tau bisa gue gebet. Hehehe."

"Gar, gue lagi suntuk. Ke pantai, yuk?"

"Gar, _skinny dip _di pantai, yuk. NGGAK, GUE BECANDA, SUMPAH! AMPUN, AMPUN!"

Entah sejak kapan, tanpa perlu diajak oleh Guntur, Gar jadi terbiasa meluangkan waktu barang sejenak setelah memasak makan malam untuk pergi ke pantai dan menikmati _sunset _bersama Guntur.

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**P: PHOBIA**

Air. Petir. Anjing.

Merupakan fakta bahwa Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana yang terkena air dalam jumlah berlebih atau tersambar petir ketika sedang nangkring di tiang listrik akan langsung mengalami hubungan pendek arus listrik di salah satu sirkuit pemroses datanya. Hal yang akan membuat kepribadiannya (kalau itu bisa disebut kepribadian) yang biasanya apatis, dingin dan tanpa emosi langsung _ooc_. Menjadi seperti apa, itu tergantung tingkat kerusakan yang terjadi. Ia yang sejak menjadi android tidak lagi bisa merasakan benci, sedih, ataupun senang itu pun, tidak secara khusus membenci anjing. Meskipun setiap melihat ada kucing yang ketakutan dipojokkan seekor anjing, ia akan selalu membantu si kucing untuk mengusir si anjing dengan cara yang sangat praktis: adu menggonggong dengan si anjing. Dia menang.

Air. Daging. Anak kecil.

Rangga Wicaksono membenci air dan daging. Fakta yang sama nyatanya bahwa Joni dan Guntur itu gay… abaikan. Membuat Gar harus putar otak saat memasak untuk mencegah Rangga hanya makan kangkung mentah sebagai makan malam. Cobalah juga untuk memasukkan air murni ke tenggorokannya, akan terlihat efek dari air yang memapar tubuh Rangga. Yang dimaksud bukan tingkat keseksiannya yang naik satu bar, tapi muntah-muntah, demam tinggi, mengigau dan mengerang-erang dalam tidurnya—itu jika kau berhasil lolos dari wajan melayang yang dilempar seorang Garuda Eka Prakoso, atau keris melayang yang dilempar seorang Sanjoyo Setiabudi. Satu lagi hal yang dibenci Rangga, yang diketahui Joni ketika Rangga berkunjung ke museumnya yang kebetulan bertepatan dengan _field trip_ serombongan siswa SD: Rangga tidak tahan anak kecil, terutama yang ributnya melebihi anak ayam kehilangan emak. Sampai pada poin ia repot-repot menyabotase saluran listrik museum Joni (baca: menembak instalasi listriknya dengan _blaster_) ketika anak-anak itu berada di ruang mumi, mengunci mereka selama sejam dan membuat mereka trauma selamanya dengan yang namanya museum dan sejarah.

Air. Kucing. Razak Karna Setiabudi.

Sanjoyo L Setiabudi tidak suka air, bukan karena ia bakal korslet atau muntah, tapi trauma masa kecilnya tercebur di kolam ikan koi belakang rumah yang membuatnya terlambat belajar berenang, sedangkan kakaknya sudah jadi juara renang tingkat kecamatan. Ia juga tidak suka kucing, bukan hanya karena ia akan langsung bersin-bersin dan panas dingin ketika berada satu ruangan dengan hewan itu, tapi juga karena kakaknya yang pencinta kucing itu pernah membawa hewan-hewan tersebut ke dalam kamarnya dengan alasan agar ia terbiasa dan alerginya hilang, tidak melihat kenyataan bahwa adiknya sudah setengah hidup mendapati makhluk-makhluk berbulu belang tiga itu nemplok di kasurnya yang berbentuk peti mati _pharaoh_. Hanya dengan melihat makhluk imut-imut itu selalu membuatnya teringat dengan sosok si kakak yang berprestasi, mendominasi, namun tak tahu diri dan kutuan itu. Jadi jangan salahkan Sanjoyo L Setiabudi seorang jika ia punya fobia yang tidak awesome seperti sekarang, karena jika ditelisik lebih dalam, sesungguhnya semua fobianya ini memang kesalahan Razak Karna Setiabudi seorang.

Kecoa. Tanggal tua. Senyum Joni.

Tidak terlihat dari penampakannya, Garuda Eka Prakoso yang cuek saja masuk ke belantara Indonesia ini adalah seorang pembenci kecoa sejati. Pernah ia lebih memilih memanjat pohon yang ia tahu ada sarang tawon raksasa di atasnya ketika tiba-tiba ada kecoa menemplokinya waktu ia tidur siang di bawah pohon mangga. Tidak jarang juga menghabiskan sekaleng penuh baygon untuk menghabisi satu ekor hewan berkaki enam itu. Fobianya yang lain adalah tanggal tua, dan jika bukan fobia Gar, pasti fobia bagi orang-orang yang menggantungkan isi perut mereka kepadanya. Pizza yang tampak lebih mirip martabak dan berukuran hampir selebar meja makan, steak yang disajikan dengan dibungkus daun pisang, atau sayur berwarna merah darah yang katanya soto ayam adalah contohnya. Kata yang bersangkutan, itu karena ia banyak pikiran sehingga mendadak lupa resep aslinya. Untungnya makanan itu masih dapat dimakan dan rasanya lumayan (namun tidak mencegah Undies yang lebih memilih untuk makan di luar daripada mendapati di meja makan...sate cicak misalnya). Untunglah juga, diantara semua itu, ada satu hal bernama Senyum Joni yang akan membuat Gar langsung gatal-gatal jika terpapar dan otaknya yang selek langsung berfungsi _full-power _dalam mode_ survival_, mencegah psikis labilnya supaya tidak keluar jalur.

Setan. Minuman keras. Gay dan waria.

Orang yang bertemu seorang Guntur Mahendrata, pasti akan mengira pemuda ini tidak takut terhadap apapun, dan bakal menjadi peserta favorit dalam uji nyali di Lawang Sewu. Meskipun hanya Tuhan dan dia (atau kemungkinan Gar, yang nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas setiap Guntur ngeles) yang tahu mengapa ia selalu menghindar ketika diajak menonton 'Kuntilanak Potong Rambut' atau 'Pocong Loncat Indah' di rumah Joni. Guntur Mahendrata juga tidak kuat minum minuman keras, dan Guntur yang mabuk adalah saingan abadi Eka yang korslet dalam hal membuat Joni dan Gar sakit kepala. Meskipun Joni bimbang jika ditanya mana yang lebih _epic_; foto Guntur yang menyanyikan Indonesia Raya dengan kancut di kepala ketika mabuk atau foto wajah _I don't wanna live in this world anymore_-nya ketika sedang digoda banci-banci di Taman Lawang waktu itu.

Tapi ada saat-saat, dimana hampir seluruh anggota The Undies sepakat bahwa itu adalah waktu yang paling mengerikan sepanjang abad. Waktu yang sedapat mungkin wajib dicegah kedatangannya, atau jika tidak bisa, harus dijauhi sejauh-jauhnya.

Yaitu masuk ke garasi ketika Guntur sedang 'bercinta' dengan mesin-mesinnya. Atau ketika Gar bête berat sampai mogok masak seharian. Ketika Joni mulai memandangi mereka senyum mencurigakan nan mengerikan. Ketika Rangga mulai memegang mic karaoke di ruang keluarga. Atau saat dimana Eka korslet dan mulai memanggil Joni dan Gar dengan sebutan 'papa' dan 'mama'.

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**Q: QWERTY**

Dua hari sudah Rangga tinggal di rumah seorang sejarawan nista berkacamata bernama Sanjoyo Setiabudi. Pemuda hilang ingatan ini berusaha mati-matian untuk mengejar ketinggalan informasi di seluruh dunia yang dengan ajaibnya bisa ia lupakan dalam waktu satu hari. Dia bahkan tak ingat kalau John Lennon sudah mendiang dibunuh fans-nya, tak ingat kalau Mark Hammil mendadak berwajah semakin tua di Star Wars episode 6, dan dia juga tak ingat berapa kali Indonesia sudah ganti wakil presiden. Jangankan itu semua. Nama sendiri saja ia tak ingat.

Terdorong oleh rasa ingin tahu, Rangga memutuskan untuk memakai sebuah teknologi buatan tangan manusia bernama komputer. Dia berniat untuk menghabiskan seluruh _webpage _yang ada di dunia maya demi menelan segala informasi yang ia lupakan. Peduli setan kalau itu terdengar mustahil.

Joni sudah memberikan lampu hijau kepada sang pemuda bermata abu-abu untuk menggunakan laptopnya tercinta. Setelah memberitahu Rangga dasar-dasar menggunakan laptop mulai dari menyalakan, membuka _browser_—Joni mewanti-wanti Rangga untuk jangan sekali-kali membuka Internet Explorer—melakukan _searching _di Google, semuanya.

Itulah sebabnya Rangga sekarang duduk manis di atas tempat tidur. Punggungnya bersandarkan pada dua buah bantal ekstra empuk dan sebuah laptop layar sentuh duduk di pangkuannya.

Tapi, laptop itu belum menyala dari tadi.

Mata abu-abu Rangga terpaku pada beberapa deret tombol _keyboard_. Deret huruf yang entah bagaimana menggelitik alam bawah sadar sang pemuda berambut hitam ikal. Deretan huruf yang entah kenapa terasa sangat familiar, akrab, dan seolah-olah membangkitkan sebagian kecil keping ingatannya.

"Qwerty..." gumam Rangga. "Kenapa rasanya familiar, ya?"

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**R: ROBOT**

"_Eh, Ka, boleh nanya sesuatu gak?"_

"_Silakan."_

"_Kamu… apa bener-bener nggak bisa punya emosi lagi? Nggak punya rasa pengen ngelakuin sesuatu cuma gara-gara pengen?"_

Garuda Eka Prakoso sudah hidup hampir dua puluh tahun. Sejak bisa mengingat, ia sudah dianugerahi kemampuan mendengar secara instan apa yang dipikirkan orang yang ada di depannya. Kemampuan yang membuatnya bisa tahu isi hati orang yang sebenarnya, namun mewajibkannya untuk pintar-pintar memanfaatkan kemampuan itu supaya tidak mendapat masalah. Mengingat hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya, mau tidak mau, mengetahui apa yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui. Bukan hanya perasaan bersalah yang menghantui, tapi untuk menentukan pilihan, ia butuh berpikir dua kali.

Kadang ia benar-benar berharap untuk dilahirkan seperti orang lain saja. Bukan dengan kemampuan membuatnya berbeda begini. Yang secara tidak langsung meminyaki dan mendasari sifatnya yang impulsif dan galau diatas rata-rata. Ia mengira, semua bisa ia selesaikan dengan caranya yang biasa. Dengar. Pikirkan. Dengarkan lagi. Beri komentar. Ia berhasil membentuk caranya sendiri untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain, dan selama ini, semua baik-baik saja.

Karena itu ketika pertama kali ia menemukan seorang/sebuah/seonggok android yang jalan pikirannya (setidaknya dari yang ia dengar) hanya sebatas instruksi mekanis dari gerakan tubuhnya, pengaksesan data internet dan _copy-paste_ isi ensiklopedia, ini merupakan hal yang benar-benar baru untuknya. Rasanya seperti jika Guntur mendadak gay dan melamar Gar untuk jadi istrinya. Membingungkan.

"_Ka—eh, Gar—lo serius?"_

"_Apaan?"_

"_Lo ngerti maksud gue!" dengus Guntur, mulai kesal dengan si pembaca pikiran yang seharusnya bisa langsung mencerna maksud perkataan orang lain, tapi ternyata lemot ini. "Gue nanya, kenapa dia nggak dibalikin aja ke tempat asalnya? Bukan kenapa-kenapa, sumpah. Gue juga nggak tega kalo dia disana terus, tapi emang kita punya pilihan lain apa? Masalahnya dia itu anak…er… punya orang sekarang. Gimana kalo lo dan Ekanya sendiri dapet masalah gara-gara lo nyembunyiin dia disini?"_

"_Terus kalo tau dia anak orang, boleh gitu mereka ngebuat dia kelinci percobaan? Lagian kita kan punya kekuatan aneh, masa' sih kita nggak bisa kabur kalau ada apa-apa?" Gar berkata santai sambil memeras kaos yang akan dijemurnya, membuat Guntur makin frustasi._

"_Bukan itu doang masalahnya, Nyet. Tapi sebagai orang yang tau mesin, gue gak jamin gue bisa terus-terusan ngerawat dia, Gar. Kalo dia rusak permanen gimana? Lo tega?"_

Tepat sasaran. Hal utama yang sampai membuat si _telepath_ dimarahi bosnya gara-gara membuat mixed vegetable juice berwarna biru elektrik untuk pelanggan, yaitu kemungkinan bahwa keputusannya menahan Eka di sini hanya karena ia terbawa emosi, semata-mata bergantung pada intuisinya yang impulsif, bukan fakta logis bahwa Eka ini berbeda. Ia cukup percaya diri sejak keahliannya memasak dan kemampuannya mendengar pikiran orang terbukti bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan orang lain. Tapi bahkan semua itu tidak ada gunanya untuk si android, yang tidak punya suara batin dan hanya 'makan' dari tiang listrik di depan kontrakan Gar.

"_Ya nggak lah, Nyong. Tapi gue yakin kok Eka bakal ngomong kalo ada yang salah sama badannya," si pemuda berkata sambil mengangkat embernya dan berjalan masuk._

"_Gar… lo kenapa sih?"_

"_Soalnya dia manusia, Ntur. Sama kayak kita. Dia nggak berhak diperlakuin kayak gitu."_

Kadang, kemampuannya ini memudahkannya mengerti orang lain. Kadang juga membuatnya bimbang untuk memutuskan yang terbaik. Mengaburkan fakta dan ia tidak tahu harus percaya yang mana.

Seharusnya memang Gar-lah yang paling tahu bahwa definisi Eka tentang 'yang terbaik' bagi dirinya dan orang lain adalah hanya karena itu fakta paling logis yang ia dapatkan. Bahwa tidak pernah terbersit sedikitpun di benak Eka bahwa ia dimanfaatkan. Eka yang tidak bisa bilang tidak pada Joni ketika sewaktu-waktu disuruh mengelus pantat Gar saat Joni sedang iseng. Eka yang _fail_ sangat parah ketika diajak bicara masalah perasaan dan akan menjawab dengan kutipan detil dari ensiklopedia. Eka yang meyakini bahwa dirinya hanya punya memori dan bukan emosi.

Sebetulnya, kadang terpikir olehnya bahwa dia lah yang paling meragukan kemanusiaan Eka.

Tapi mungkin, ia jugalah yang paling yakin bahwa Eka masih punya hati.

Eka, yang punya nama sama seperti dirinya sebelum ia mencari alternatif untuk mencegah kesalahpahaman. Eka, si bocah ilang yang rumahnya dibom oleh 'entah siapa' dan dijadikan android ber-_catchphrase_ 'baik'. Eka yang tidak sadar bahwa sedang di-_bully_ Gar untuk membersihkan seluruh rumah ketika yang menyuruh leha-leha di kebun belakang. Eka yang selalu mendengarkan keluh kesah Gar di dapur ketika ia masak, meskipun Gar sendiri meragukan kalau si android sedang menimpali kata-katanya dan bukan sedang bicara dengan kucing-kucing yang jadi temannya itu. Eka yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

Gar tidak tahu mana yang benar, tapi bukankah itu tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan? Eka punya perasaan yang sama seperti mereka, itu yang selalu diyakini dan menggerakkan si pembaca pikiran.

Dan sekarang disini, di rumah seorang Sanjoyo Setiabudi, ia tidak perlu terlalu repot melakukannya lagi kan?

Bang Joni memang seenak udel, semau gue, punya otak ultra mesum level 9000, kadang agak terlalu perlente untuk ukurannya, tapi dari dia Gar belajar untuk jadi dewasa di tengah kejamnya dunia. Hal pertama yang membuat Gar terheran-heran dari orang ini, tidak banyak kan orang yang mau memberi tumpangan pada orang yang dia tahu akan membaca apa yang ia pikirkan sepanjang hari? Terutama jika otakmu penuh berisi rekaman bokep gay. Tidak dengan Bang Joni. Yang ternyata pemimpin baik dan bisa bijak, meskipun caranya tidak biasa. Salah satunya membiarkan Gar membaca semua pikirannya di tengah pertarungan, demi kesuksesan misi mereka.

Guntur yang sudah jadi temannya sejak dia tinggal sendiri. Yang punya usia dan latar belakang yang cukup jauh berbeda darinya, tapi selalu bisa dijadikan saingan adu bacot yang hebat. Guntur yang cuek, _my pace,_ semau gue plus mesumnya hampir menyaingi Joni, merupakan salah satu orang yang Gar kenal punya otak dan mulut hampir selalu tersinkronisasi sempurna (kecuali untuk hal-hal tertentu, yang membuat Gar nyengir nista). Kepada siapa Gar bisa mengatakan semua yang dia pikirkan tanpa pernah takut salah.

Dan terutama, Rangga. Si pemuda hilang ingatan dengan asal usul 'tidak biasa' yang hanya diketahuinya samar-samar dari pikiran si sejarawan berkacamata. Pemuda dua puluhan yang pengetahuan dan rasa penasarannya layaknya anak umur tiga tahun, yang otaknya masih semengkilat lantai bar rumah Joni. Rangga yang Gar harap akan tetap seperti itu meskipun ada 'pengaruh buruk' yang selalu memberinya ajaran sesat, atau bahkan jika suatu saat nanti ia ingat masa lalunya. Rangga yang sejak dijelaskan definisi 'ibu', selalu yakin bahwa Gar itu ibu mereka bagaimanapun yang bersangkutan selalu berusaha meluruskan persepsinya. Rangga yang mengingatkan Gar, seperti apapun masa lalu dan jalan pikiran mereka, tiap orang pasti punya perasaan dan kemanusiaan.

Mereka yang tidak pernah menganggapnya aneh atau mengerikan waktu dia bilang, 'aku tahu'.

Seperti kata Bang Joni waktu itu, selama mereka—Bang Joni, Guntur, Rangga, Eka dan dia—tetap seperti sekarang ini, terlepas dari punya kemanusiaan dan masa lalu atau tidak, mereka akan baik-baik saja kan?

"_Berarti, yang kurang sekarang tinggal _Brief_-mu, Eka. Tidak ada tambahan khusus, hanya sebuah _brief _biasa untuk memantapkan _codename_-mu. Bagaimana?" tanya Joni padanya, puas mengamati kostum-kostum yang baru saja diselesaikan si android yang di tubuhnya ter-_isntall _mesin jahit portabel itu._

"_Baik. __**CAPTAIN LONGJOHN**__, jika itu hanya sebuah brief biasa, apakah saya harus membuat yang baru? Atau cukup dengan _brief _milik saya saja?"_

"_Hmm… Untuk menghemat waktu, idemu boleh juga. Kau punya _brief _yang bagus?"_

_Eka punya banyak _brief _yang masih bagus pemberian Joni dan Gar (sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya). Namun dari bawah tumpukan pakaiannya, ia mengambil tanpa ragu sebuah _brief _hitam kelam yang hanya ia pernah pakai sekali. _Brief_ yang beberapa minggu yang lalu ia kenakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang saat itu basah kuyup. Barang pribadinya yang pertama._

_Bukan sesuatu yang aneh ketika pertama kali Gar melihat dengan jelas kostum Eka, ia mengerenyit dalam dan melontarkan pertanyaan untuk mengonfirmasi kecurigaannya. Jika itu benar, ia harus segera mencari cara untuk mengalihkan komando utama Eka secara permanen pada siapa pun selain Bang Joni. Karena kelihatannya _underwear-fetish_ si sejarawan mesum ternyata bisa menulari si android._

"_Ka, bawahanmu itu… _brief_-ku yang waktu itu ya?"_

_**.**  
_

* * *

**.  
**

**S: SEXY**

Irama lagu upbeat menyelimuti suasana ruang kerja yang dipenuhi berbagai perangkat komputer canggih. Arthur Kirkland menggoyangkan pinggulnya sesuai irama lagu milik seorang artis berinisial JT yang berjudul _Sexyback_. Mumpung Kiku Honda yang _notabene _adalah penunggu ruangan tersebut menitipkan komputer-komputernya di tangan Arthur karena sedang absen ke toilet untuk melaksanakan kewajiban makhluk hidup setiap hari, Arthur memanfaatkan komputer canggih sang pria berkebangsaan Jepang untuk sekedar memutar lagu dengan_ sound system _mantap (tapi serius, kenapa Kiku mempunyai _sound system_ super keren di ruang kerjanya? Mari kita bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang).

Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata kakak-beradik Iberia memperhatikannya dari pintu sejak semenit yang lalu. Sadar telah diperhatikan, Arthur segera menghentikan goyangan aduhainya dan menatap kepada kakak-beradik itu dengan wajah merah padam. Entah merah karena malu, marah, atau memang gabungan dari keduanya.

"Arthur! Ini jenius, kita harus pasang lagu ini sebagai lagu pengiring apabila kita sedang beraksi di luar sana!" cerocos Antonio, wajahnya menunjukkan ketakjuban yang luar biasa.

"APA-APAAN—_git, _sejak kapan kalian ada di situ!"

"Eeh, tidak lama. Tapi kau tahu? Saran Antonio bagus juga." timpal Alfonso.

"Ba-bagus apanya! Aku tadi cuma—"

"Ada apa ini? Berisik sekali..." Suara berat itu memotong bantahan Arthur. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaannya. Ketiga orang yang duluan berada di ruangan tersebut mengawasi sang pemilik suara tersebut dengan tatapan awas.

_**VAN DERPSEN **_melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Suara dentum sepatu boot-nya yang berat menyaingi suara bass dari lagu yang masih bermain. Ia lalu menarik pipa rokok yang terselip di antara kedua bibirnya dengan sangar, membuat ketiga orang lainnya merinding disko.

"Kalau kalian mau cari lagu yang bagus buat lagu _background_ kita, harusnya kita pakai lagu _SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"_

_**.**  
_

* * *

**.**

**T: TOYS**

Di saat tidak sedang frustrasi berusaha mereka-reka arti mimpi uhukbasahuhuk Joni, menonton DVD, atau mengikuti perkembangan gosip di TV (Gar _only_), apa yang para Undies lakukan di saat kebosanan tengah menghampiri?

"_Guys_. Gue bosen maksimal. Seriusan." Guntur mengerang, merenggangkan tubuhnya di sofa. Semua mobil Joni sudah dicucinya sampai mengkilat, _spare-part_ Eka sudah diganti dan diminyaki, dan kini tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia kerjakan sepanjang sisa hari.

"Aku juga, nih..." Rangga mengangguk setuju, mengosongkan gelas _vodka_-nya dalam sekali tenggak. Wajah manisnya menyiratkan kebosanan luar biasa.

Gar sudah mulai membuka-buka lagi lemari DVD, mencari-cari siapa tahu ada film yang terlewat belum mereka nikmati. Eka duduk tenang di sofa, matanya menatap ke depan tanpa ekspresi. Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan apakah mata monokromnya yang kosong itu karena dia sedang mengakses internet di kepala, atau diam-diam merekam goyangan aduhai pantat seorang Garuda Eka Prakoso yang tengah membungkuk memeriksa rak bawah untuk konsumsi seseorang nantinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main sesuatu?" Joni, yang masih dalam masa cutinya dari museum dan sedang sama bosannya dengan mereka semua mengusulkan tiba-tiba, senyum yang susah ditebak artinya itu mulai merayapi wajahnya.

"Main apaan, Bang?" Gar bertanya, mulai merasa was-was. Dia memang punya kemampuan membaca pikiran, tapi isi kepala pemuda berkacamata ini sayangnya seringkali nista dan tak tertebak anomalinya.

Joni hanya tersenyum dan membuka laci di samping sofa, mengeluarkan kotak tipis persegi panjang. Permainan entah dari jaman kapan.

"Ini namanya 'monopoli'. Sebuah permainan _multiplayer_ yang dirancang untuk mengembangkan_ sense _berbisnis dan mengatur uang, ditambah sedikit faktor keberuntungan..."

"Jah. Jangan yang mikir-mikir gitu ah, Jon. Otak gue lagi buntu," tolak Guntur. "Lagipula kalau _game_-nya yang berurusan dengan manajemen, yang menang pasti elo, lah. Cari gitu _game_ yang seimbang, yang kita semua punya kesempatan yang sama buat menang. Tarik tambang, misalnya."

"Seimbang dari Hongaria itu, Ntur!" semprot Gar. "Kalo kita berempat narik talinya pake mobil sport Bang Joni _full speed _versus elo sendiri, nah, itu baru seimbang."

"Terus, lo sendiri punya saran apa, Gar?"

Gar menegakkan diri, alisnya bertemu dalam pemikiran. "Hmm. Kalo main kartu gimana? 41 atau apalah..."

"Jujur, aku sampai sekarang nggak ngerti sama sekali itu konsep 41..." Joni mengakui.

"41 pada hakikatnya adalah sebuah permainan kartu dengan konsep _draw and discard_—tarik dan buang. Tujuannya adalah mengumpulkan kartu sejenis dengan poin sebanyak-banyaknya. Poin maksimal yang bisa didapatkan adalah empat puluh satu poin, yang terdiri dari kartu As, kartu king, queen, dan jack atau sepuluh." Eka menjelaskan tanpa diminta, dengan nada yang bisa membuatnya dipecat seandainya dia bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran pizza.

Anggota Undies yang lain menatapnya, susah payah menahan hasrat untuk memijat kepala. Rangga sudah membuka mulut hendak bertanya tetapi Joni keburu menahannya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala, enggan duluan kalau harus mendengarkan ronde kedua.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kartu, bagaimana kalau kita main...umm apa itu namanya... oh ya! Tepok nyamuk! Yang cepet-cepetan nepok kartu itu!" Rangga mengusulkan dengan antusias.

"Tolong jangan, Rangga. Refleksmu itu mengerikan. Terakhir kali aku main tepok nyamuk denganmu aku kalah telak dan jari-jariku mati rasa beberapa jam..."

Keempatnya kembali terdiam, mengorek pikiran. Memanggil kembali memori masa kecil yang lama terlupakan. Permainan apa yang kiranya cukup adil untuk dimainkan mereka semua...

"Gue setuju sama Joni. Lagipula kalo cepet-cepetan gitu kasihan Eka. Dia yang refleksnya paling lambat soalnya." Guntur menimpali, selain itu dia juga khawatir kalau-kalau dirinya lepas kendali dan lupakan mati rasa; bukan tidak mungkin jari-jari anggota Undies yang lain berakhir retak-retak gara-gara dia.

"Ka, kamu ada ide permainan yang seru gitu, nggak?" Menyerah, Gar menoleh pada Eka. Siapa tahu rekan mereka yang notabene paling pintar ini punya jawaban yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Permainan, ya? Ada spesifikasinya?" Mata monokrom Eka mulai tampak menerawang, pertanda sedang mengakses dunia maya.

"_Multiplayer_," timpal Joni cepat. "Yang pakai kartu mengingat itu satu-satunya benda yang berada dalam jangkauan kita sekarang. Sebetulnya aku punya congklak di gudang, tapi mager ngambilnya..."

"Ya siapa juga mau main congklak, merinding gue bayanginnya." Guntur bergidik membayangkan lima pemuda-nyaris-pria berjongkok mengelilingi papan congklak dengan muka jumawa. "Yang lebih ngandelin _skill _dan _luck_ daripada kecepatan deh, Ka. Kalo cepet-cepetan jatohnya kita semua di-pwned Rangga."

"Yang nggak bikin keringetan," Rangga menambahkan, sebelum menoleh ke arah Guntur, "Guntur, pwned itu apa?"

"Kenapa kau malah tanya Guntur dan bukan aku, Rangga? Aku patah hati, nih."

"Masa? Tapi, dari dadamu nggak keluar darah atau apa..."

"Saya menemukan permainan yang cocok dengan kriteria anda semua." Suara datar Eka menyedot kembali perhatian mereka semua. Mata monokromnya sudah berhenti menerawang dan kini terarah pada mereka, tetap tidak terbaca ekspresinya.

"Apa, Ka?" Gar bertanya, percaya bahwa anggota yang bisa dibilang paling waras se-Undies ini semestinya bisa memberikan jawaban yang brilian. 'Semestinya' menjadi kata kuncinya.

"_Strip poker._"

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**U: UKE**

"Sebagai seorang seme, menurutmu mana yang lebih uke? Rangga atau Gar?"

"Menurut lo, gue ngerti beginian? Kalo mau diskusi _gay_, sana sama si Eka aja. Lo kalo mau nanya ke gue tuh, tentang cewek. Perlu gue jembrengin lagi apa daftar mantan-mantan gue?"

"Lho? Bukannya kamu mulai _gay_ sejak ketemu Gar?"

"...Kampret."

"Kalo jawabannya gitu, berarti kamu ngaku _gay_."

"HEH, MONYET! TEORI DARIMANA ITU? EMANG DI JIDAT GUE KETULIS 'SAYA _GAY_', HAH?"

"Hahahah! Sabar, Guntur. Bercanda doang, kok. Tapi, seriusan, deh. Menurutmu, mana yang lebih uke? Kalau menurutku Rangga. Mukanya kelewat manis, udah kayak tampang minta diraep bintang film bokep punya Jepang."

"...Trus gue bingung bisa-bisanya si Rangga masih perawan sampe sekarang..."

"Eits! Gini-gini aku bisa nahan diri, lho~ Aku gak separah yang kalian kira."

"Tapi tetep aja paling bokep... Hm... Kalo menurut gue, Gar udah paling uke. Jago masak, pinter jait, suka bersih-bersih, kalo jerit suaranya kayak cewek. Kalo dia cewek, udah gue gebet kali, ya? Gue kenalin ke bonyok gue, terus langsung gue kawinin. Tipe cewek ideal, _bro_."

"Jadi, kamu naksir Gar?"

"Gak naksir juga. Masalahnya dia cowok, sih. Gue mikir jutaan kali kalo cowok. Kan gue bukan _gay_."

"..._denial._"

"Gue gak _denial, man_! Itu kenyataan!"

"Tapi, menurut _survey,_ penis laki-laki _gay _itu lebih panjang ketimbang cowok _straight_."

"Halah, itu mah alesan kaum _gay_ aja biar keliatan oke. Punya gue masih lebih panjang dari punya lo semua digabungin!"

"Yakin? Mau dibandingin sama punyaku?"

"...Perasaan gue gak enak..."

"Apa? Takut, ya, buat dibandingin? Berarti _survey_-nya bener!"

"Apa—WOI, JON! GAK USAH PEGANG-PEGANG, AH! JAUHIN TANGAN LO DARI GUE, KAMPRET! JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG!"

"Lho? Ini demi _science_, lho~"

"DEMI _SCIENCE_ APANYA! JAUH-JAUH DARI GUE, JONI!"

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**V: VICTIM**

Kelima Undies sering menjahili satu sama lain, seperti saat Eka yang menjejali pangkuan Joni dengan beberapa ekor anak kucing nan lucu dan imut, Guntur yang sengaja mencopot salah satu kabel di dalam tubuh Eka untuk membuatnya mengeluarkan nada _dubstep _ketika berbicara, dan banyak lainnya. Semuanya pernah menjadi korban kejahilan, tidak terkecuali Guntur. Ia juga pernah menjadi korban kejahilan rekan-rekannya.

Malam itu seperti malam yang biasanya. Rangga masih sepolos biasanya, Eka masih berwajah tanpa ekspresi, Gar masih memiliki pantat ehem-nya, Joni masih berotak porno, dan Guntur masih terus meng-_update_ kosakata edisi kebun binatangnya. Kelima Undies tersebut sedang menonton film di ruang tengah dengan khusyuk dan serius, sampai akhirnya telepon genggam milik Guntur berdering.

"Halo? Enggak, aku nggak lagi sibuk kok, cuma lagi nonton film sama temen-temen, kenapa ma?"

_"Nggak kenapa-napa kok, itu duit bulanan kamu udah mama transfer, jangan minta duit lagi bulan ini!"_ Mama Mahendrata berujar dari ujung telepon.

"Oh? Duit bulananku udah ditransfer? Oke, makasi—"

Para Undies yang lain memperhatikan si pemuda dua puluhan berkekuatan gajah Afrika yang sekarang sedang bicara dengan nada merajuk layaknya anak SMP itu, geli sendiri. Seperti yang biasanya terjadi di kediaman The Undies pada momen-momen seperti ini, di saat seperti ini pasti ada perubahan peran antar satu sama lain. Misalnya sekarang, dimana hubungan Joni dan Gar biasanya layaknya _molester-victim_ atau majikan-babu, saat ini mereka berada di kasta yang sama dengan satu visi yang sama. Joni dan Gar bertukar pandang sambil menyeringai nista, kemudian memulai aksi mereka.

"Guntur, isep lagi cimengnya!" kata Gar yang saat ini tingkat keisengannya level Asian.

"Woi, Ntur, celananya jangan dilepas dong! Pake lagi, itu 'adek' lo kemana-mana!" timpal Joni, tidak kalah iseng dengan Gar.

"Lu berdua apa-apaan, sih? Diem, 'napa?" bentak Guntur, merasa terusik oleh ulah kedua rekannya yang pasti akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman yang mendalam di hati sang ibunda tercinta. Yang pasti akan membuatnya sadar bahwa tindakannya dulu untuk tidak memaksakan Guntur menjadi artis merupakan tindakan tepat, karena putranya ternyata tidak akan menjadi cerminan seorang _public figure_ yang baik.

_"Halo? Guntur? Kamu lagi ngapain sih? Kok berisik amat?"_

"Enggak ma, ini—"

"OOHHH! Guntur! Lebih keras lagi! Aku sudah tidak tahan! OHH~" erang Joni, yang lalu menerima pelototan dari Rangga.

"Joni, maksudmu lebih keras itu apanya? Volume TV-nya? Kenapa harus Guntur yang dipanggil?"

_"Guntur, kamu lagi nonton film porno gay sambil threesome-an atau apaan, sih?"_ tanya Mama Mahendrata dengan nada tinggi, membayangkan anak lelaki satu-satunya itu sudah terjerumus ke lubang hitam pergaulan bebas yang menyesatkan.

"NGGAK, MAH! INI MEREKA—" Wajah Guntur sudah merah padam. Malu dan panik kalau-kalau ibundanya, orang yang melahirkannya ke dunia, sampai menarik konklusi yang salah gara-gara teriakan ambigu Joni dan Gar. Bisa-bisa dirinya dijemput pulang lalu dimasukkan lagi ke dalam kandungan. Oke, lebay.

"Menurut badan meteorologi dan geofisika, dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit akan ada hujan badai di daerah sekitar sini. Saya menyarankan untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan secepatnya sebelum koneksi memburuk karena cuaca." Eka menimpali dengan suara datarnya. Mungkin tulus berniat membantu, tapi bagi Guntur justru membuatnya makin frustrasi sampai ingin loncat ke laut dan berenang sampai Bengkulu.

"_Guntur, yang barusan itu apa? Kamu dengerin radio ramalan cuaca?_"

Sang mekanik malang sudah tinggal segini lagi bakal teriak "Bukan Ma, itu android super canggih penyayang kucing bertampang anak belasan tahun tapi sebetulnya paling tua di antara kita berlima yang tinggal di rumah sejarawan nista yang _blackmail_ juru masak pribadi aku sampai jadi babu pribadinya dan aku _ended up_ ngikutin dia—" tapi dia tahu betul sang mama bakal langsung menyeretnya ke rumah sakit jiwa, jadi dia memilih untuk duduk diam dan menghela napas.

"OOH, GUNTUR, OOHHH!"

"Joni, kamu nggak apa-apa? Kebanyakan nonton film India?"

"Tinggal tiga menit tersisa sebelum badai datang."

"Ntur, kuat juga minumnya! Mau tambah vodka lagi? Gue traktir nih! Eh, oper daunnya dong!"

"BACOT LO PADA, KAMBING!"

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**W: WET**

Ditinggal di rumah hanya berduaan dengan Guntur membuat Rangga kebosanan. Guntur sejak pagi tepat saat Joni pergi ke museum sudah sibuk di garasi—mulai dari mengganti oli, memeriksa kondisi mesin, sampai mencuci mobil dengan penuh perhatian—meninggalkan Rangga sendirian. Saking bosannya, pemuda berambut ikal ini sampai menonton habis dua film putri-putri keluaran Disney. Sekarang sedang jalan film ketiga, tentang seorang putri yang dikutuk untuk terlelap selamanya.

Bosan luar biasa.

Rangga melirik jam dinding di dekat televisi. Sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk makan siang. Beruntung Gar sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk Rangga dan Guntur sebelum ia pergi belanja bulanan bersama Eka.

Sambil mengerang pelan, Rangga beranjak dari sofa. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku sebelum berjalan ke garasi, hendak memanggil Guntur untuk makan bersama. Sampai kapanpun, Rangga merasa risih kalau harus makan sendirian di meja makan yang luar biasa besar dengan deretan kursi-kursi kosong. Mau makan di depan televisi juga rasanya menyebalkan kalau sendirian.

Rangga berjalan menuruni tangga, langsung menuju garasi. Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar suara air. Sepertinya sang mekanik sudah mencapai tahap paling akhir dari perawatan rutin mobil—mencucinya sampai bersih mengkilap. Menghiraukan suhu panas garasi—satu-satunya tempat dimana Rangga merasa kepanasan—Rangga berjalan masuk. Ia melihat Guntur yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus tanpa lengan asyik membersihkan mobil. Sang mekanik menyenandungkan lagu yang diputar di iPod-nya, tak sadar akan keberadaan Rangga di belakangnya.

Tahu kalau Guntur tidak mungkin mendengar panggilannya, Rangga berjalan semakin mendekat. Tangannya terangkap, terulur untuk menepuk pundak sang mekanik berambut pendek.

"Hei, Guntur. Makan si—"

Rupanya tepukan ringan di pundaknya membuat Guntur terkejut. Secara refleks, sang pemilik kekuatan super itu berbalik sambil menyumpah dan menyemprotkan air ke sekujur tubuh Rangga, membuat si pemuda berambut ikal itu basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

Sadar akan kesalahannya, Guntur langsung mematikan air dan mencabut _earphone _dari dua telinganya. Panik, ia bergegas menghampiri Rangga yang masih berdiri kaku, _shock._

"Astaga, Rangga... Maaf banget. Gue gak tau kalo ada lo di belakang gue. Gue beneran gak sengaja..." ucap Guntur. Ia mengambil handuk kotor dengan noda oli. Diserahkannya dengan terburu-buru kepada Rangga. Dia bahkan mencoba untuk membantu Rangga mengeringkan diri, tapi yang bersangkutan menolak, memutuskan untuk mengeringkan diri sendiri.

"Gak apa-apa, kok..."

Guntur tahu dia harus cepat-cepat menggiring Rangga ke kamar untuk ganti baju. Tubuh basah kuyup seperti itu akan membuat bocah yang sangat tidak kuat dengan udara dingin bisa mati kedinginan. Kalau Rangga mati kedinginan gara-gara disemprot air cucian mobil, Guntur bisa dipastikan almarhum saat Joni pulang nanti.

Tapi—demi kumis tebal Gatotkaca—Rangga terlihat sangat menggoda seperti ini.

Bayangkan saja. Tubuhnya hanya diselimuti kemeja putih yang tipis—udara panas hari ini membuat Rangga enggan memakai baju hangat dan syal seperti biasanya—dan itu basah. _Basah, _saudara-saudara sekalian. Efek basah menggiurkan yang membuat kemeja putih tipis itu sekarang malah terlihat transparan, menunjukkan lekuk tubuh menggoda sang pemuda berambut ikal.

Pantas Joni betah berlama-lama di samping Rangga, rajin melingkarkan tangan di pinggang ramping yang menggoda itu.

Bukan hanya tubuh molek di balik pakaian basah itu yang membuat Guntur menahan napas. Rambut ikal berantakan milik Rangga sekarang tampak lebih menarik. Dengan butir air yang mengalir sensual menuruni tiap helai rambut ke tulang pipi menuju bibir merah menggoda membuat Guntur tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Rangga.

"Um... Aku mau ganti baju dulu..." gumam Rangga pelan. Ia melemparkan handuk kotor bekas mengelap noda oli dengan kesal. Bukannya makin bersih dan kering, sekarang malah ada bercak hitam di kemejanya. "Kau makan siang saja duluan. Nanti aku menyusul."

Guntur hanya mengangguk. Mendadak kotak suaranya enggan bekerja. Mata cokelat sang mekanik muda hanya bisa memperhatikan Rangga yang berjalan menjauh, tak berani bergerak barang satu senti pun. Dan ketika Rangga menutup pintu garasi, Guntur mendapatkan pencerahan.

"...Anjrit, masa' gue _gay_...?"

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**X: XX**

Pada pagi hari itu, matahari bersinar dengan cerah. Langit biru membentang, jernih tak berawan. Nyiur melambai, bergoyang diiringi hebusan angin laut yang sepoi-sepoi. Deburan ombak dan teriakan burung-burung camar saling bersahutan. Para nelayan merapatkan kapal-kapal di dermaga, istri-istri mereka saling menyapa dan bertukar kabar cerita. Pagi yang indah, pagi yang normal.

Koreksi.

Pagi yang _seharusnya_ normal.

Kenyataannya, hari itu segala sesuatu bisa dibilang jauh dari normal bagi kelima tokoh utama kita. Karena pada pagi itu, empat orang dari mereka dibangunkan oleh teriakan melengking seorang gadis.

"ANJ*NG B*BI M*NYET B*DAK K*DA NIL T*I K*UCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! 'ADEK' GUE MANAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

_Sepuluh menit kemudian..._

Ada lima orang di dalam kamar itu. Lima gadis belia yang cantik. Lima orang gadis yang tidak akan terlihat janggal apabila dimunculkan di sampul majalah-majalah mode...kalau saja mereka sedang tidak bertingkah aneh seperti sekarang.

Gadis yang pertama, yang membangunkan mereka semua dengan jeritannya, masih duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ia meratap pilu, menangisi kejantanannya yang hilang lenyap tanpa sisa dalam satu malam sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok di atas tempat tidurnya (sungguh kasihan tembok itu, yang mulai retak-retak dan terkelupas catnya).

Ya, dialah Guntur Mahendrata, yang tidak lagi semaskulin, sekekar, setinggi, dan setampan (pendapat ibunya) dulu. Guntur yang sekarang masih termasuk sangat tinggi untuk ukuran seorang gadis, namun tubuhnya kurus dengan lengkuk minimalis, seperti postur model-model _catwalk_. Rambutnya pendek dengan potongan _pixie-cut_, acak-acakan dan penuh debu pecahan tembok.

"Ini pasti mimpi, ini pasti mimpi, ini pasti mimpi, ini pasti mimpi, ini pasti mimpi," ucapnya berulang-ulang seperti sedang membaca mantra kutukan. "Gue masih tidur, gue masih tidur, gue masih tidur, gue masih tidur, gue masih tidur."

"Ini bukan mimpi, Guntur," kata gadis ke dua dengan suara dan ekspresi yang datar. "Meskipun saya tidak dapat menjelaskan mengapa kita semua bangun pada hari ini dengan jenis kelamin yang berubah, tapi saya bisa memastikan bahwa kita sedang berada di dalam kenyataan."

Jika penampilan sehari-harinya sebagai android berjenis kelamin laki-laki tampak seperti anak SMP biasa yang kelewat serius, Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana sebagai seorang gadis tampak seperti umpan yang sangat cocok untuk menjerat om-om pedofil penggemar lolita. Mata hitamnya yang menerawang mencari data tampak nyaris dua kali lebih besar dari biasanya. Rambutnya yang lurus sebahu entah kenapa sudah terkuncir dua dengan sempurna, lengkap dengan pita polkadot berwarna _pink_.

"NGGAK, INI PASTI MIMPI!" jerit Guntur, frustrasi. "INI PASTI MIMPI DAN KALO GUE BANGUN, GUE PASTI MASIH PUNYA 'ADEK' GUE SAMPAI SEBIJI-BIJINYA! LENGKAP!" Ia berhenti dan menarik napas panjang tiga kali. "DAN SUARA GUE NGGAK AKAN KAYAK GINI! NAJIS! NAJIS! NAJIS!"

"Ntur..." potong sebuah suara lirih dari pojok ruangan, dimana gadis yang ke tiga sedang duduk sambil memeluk lutut dengan pose oh-Tuhan-kenapa-semua-ini-harus-terjadi-padaku andalannya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka mendengar suara gadis itu sejak mereka bangun tadi. "Lo diem dulu bisa nggak sih? Tambah stres tau gue dengerin lengkingan lo itu. Kayak _banshee_ tau nggak lo."

"GUE BUKAN BANCI!"

"_Banshee_, kuping lo budeg," balas suara itu lagi.

Garuda Eka Prakoso biasanya merupakan salah satu dari mereka yang reaksinya paling lebay jika dihadapkan dengan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang cukup sering mereka alami. Namun perubahan jenis kelamin rupanya memiliki efek _shock_ yang levelnya begitu jauh di atas, sampai-sampai ia tidak bereaksi.

Bahkan di tengah kepanikan dan kehisterisannya, Guntur sempat terpana ketika Gar memasuki kamarnya. Gar sebagai seorang gadis tidak kurus seperti Gar yang laki-laki. Gar sebagai seorang gadis bisa dibilang sangat menonjol. Menonjol beberapa tempat, bahkan. Semampai. Sintal. _Sexy_. Rambutnya panjang sepunggung dan mencuat ke mana-mana seperti baru bergulat di tempat tidur. Guntur nyaris saja melupakan histerisnya kalau saja dia tidak teringat bahwa 'adik'nya yang biasa bereaksi dengan penuh semangat ketika bertemu gadis-gadis seperti Gar itu sedang absen. Lalu Guntur pun kembali histeris.

"Oke, benda ini aneh." Pernyataan itu dilontarkan dari sudut lain ruangan, dimana seorang gadis langsing yang berwajah sangat cantik sedang berdiri di depan cermin pintu lemari Guntur. Rambut ikal gadis keempat itu tumpah dengan indahnya sampai ke pinggang. Mata kelabunya mengerenyit dengan penuh konsentrasi dan kedua tangannya sedang meremas-remas aset barunya dengan penuh semangat. "Eka, ini benda apa sih? Kok bulat dan empuk-empuk begini? Enak lho dipegangnya."

Komentar itu membuat Gar mengeluarkan suara seperti ayam tercekik. Hanya seorang Rangga Wicaksono yang masih bisa bereaksi positif (dan berpotensi menimbulkan trauma pada teman-temannya) terhadap kejadian-kejadian aneh seperti ini.

"Itu namanya payudara atau _mammary gland_," jawab Eka. "Pada mamalia yang berjenis kelamis betina, organ ini berfungsi untuk menghasilkan susu yang nantinya akan diberikan kepada bayi-bayi mereka. Dada wanita lebih besar daripada laki-laki karena keberadaan sel-sel serta saluran-saluran penghasil dan penyalur susu di dalamnya."

"Wah, keren dong!" Rangga tersenyum lebar. "Kita tidak perlu lagi repot-repot membeli susu di supermarket kalau kita semua bisa menghasilkan sendiri."

"Untuk menghasilkan susu, seorang wanita harus mengalami kehamilan terlebih dahulu, Rangga," sela Eka.

"Apa itu hamil?"

"DEMI DALEMAN YANG BERKIBAR, NGGAK ADA YANG BAKAL HAMIL DI RUMAH INI!" teriak Gar yang (akhirnya) ikut histeris mendengar percakapan kedua rekannya.

"Yah, kenapa? Kita bisa menghemat biaya belanja. Kamu kan yang paling peduli soal itu, Gar," tanya Rangga, memanyunkan bibir merahnya. Gar hanya menjawabnya dengan gerakan tangan yang nampak seperti hibridasi antara SKJ92, dukun yang mengusir setan, dan ayam yang dipotong lehernya.

Tidak puas, Rangga lalu berputar menghadap gadis yang terakhir, yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Guntur dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Joni! Joni! Coba kamu pegang. Lucu lho rasanya," ujar Rangga sambil mendekati pimpinan mereka itu.

Sebagai seorang gadis, satu kata yang bisa digunakan untuk menggambarkan Sanjoyo L. Setiabudi adalah 'anggun'. Tinggi semampai dengan proporsi yang sempurna. Rambut pendek yang terpotong rapi dengan model_ bob_ asimetris. Ditambah dengan kacamata yang merupakan ciri khasnya, lengkaplah penampilan Joni yang tampak seperti eksekutif muda bermasa depan cerah, sebagaimana wujud laki-lakinya.

Joni mundur beberapa langkah ketika Rangga mendekatinya. Reaksi ini membuat Gar dan Guntur berhenti histeris sejenak. Mereka memandang pimpinan mereka itu dengan mata yang terbelalak, sementara Eka juga ikut memandang, dengan matanya yang kosong seperti biasa. Keheranan mereka tidak salah tempat, karena biasanya reaksi Joni terhadap Rangga hanya terbatas pada senyum sayang, senyum mesum, komentar sayang, komentar mesum, gestur sayang, dan gestur mesum. Tapi kali ini Joni malah mundur. Dan sebagai tambahan, wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Joni, kamu kenapa? Sakit ya?" Ada nada khawatir dalam pertanyaan Rangga.

"Jon, lo nggak apa-apa?" tanya Guntur, sejenak melupakan perpisahannya yang memilukan dengan 'adik' tercinta. "Itu Rangga lho. Meskipun nggak kayak Rangga juga."

"Aku ini gay," kata Joni, akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Iya, kami udah tahu, Bang," dengus Gar. "Ibu tukang jamu yang keliling daerah sini juga tahu kalo Bang Joni itu gay. Emang kenapa?"

"Aku. Ini. Gay." kata Joni lagi. Kali ini dengan penuh penekanan, disertai ekspresi seperti sedang sembelit. Matanya melirik Rangga sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Guntur dan Gar.

Sunyi sejenak, kemudian...

"Oh..." kata Guntur dan Gar bersamaan.

"Ha? Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Rangga yang sekarang tampak bingung.

"Um, gini, Rangga," jelas Gar dengan nada suara keibuan yang paling sering digunakannya pada Rangga. Dengan suaranya yang baru, ia semakin terdengar seperti ibu peri yang bijak dalam film-film Disney. "Joni itu...er, gimana ya... Dia itu nggak suka payudara. Jadi jangan nyuruh dia megang punyamu."

"Secara teknis, seharusnya sekarang Kapten tidak masuk ke dalam kategori homoseksual," komentar Eka dengan _modus operandi-_nya yang biasa, memperkeruh keadaan dengan memberikan kejelasan. "Karena pada saat ini Kapten sedang berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan ketertarikan seksual terhadap laki-laki, Kapten seharusnya disebut _straight_ sekarang."

"...diam, Eka. Ini perintah," desis Joni. Lalu ia mengatupkan satu tangan menutupi mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara yang tercekat. "Aku sekarang punya payudara dan vagina. Membayangkannya saja bikin mual..." Dengan diiringi komentar itu, pemimpin mereka yang biasanya jumawa, sadistis, dan mesum, langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian, dapat terdengar suara orang muntah.

Keempat Undies yang tersisa hanya bisa saling pandang dengan bingung sekaligus pasrah (kecuali Eka yang datar-datar saja seperti biasa). Tanpa berkata apa-apa, mereka pun kembali ke kegiatan awal mereka. Rangga menghadap cermin sambil mengeksplorasi tubuh barunya. Gar meringkuk di pojok ruangan sambil meracau. Guntur meninju-ninju tembok kamarnya yang rusaknya semakin parah. Dan Eka menerawang mencari penjelasan dan solusi untuk keadaan mereka ini.

"Tunggu sebentar..." kata Guntur tiba-tiba. "Kalau ngikut penjelasan Eka yang tadi...BERARTI GUE SEKARANG LESBIAN DONG?"

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**Y: YANG LEBIH BAGUS DARI HIT**

Rumah tepi pantai punya nilai lebih berupa pemandangan elok dan udara yang segar. Tiap hari, penghuninya bisa merendam kaki atau mandi di hamparan laut biru tak terbatas. Pasir putih dan kicau burung camar senantiasa menjadi penyemangat di pagi hari.

Tinggal di tepi pantai itu anugerah, sekaligus bencana kalau ingat jumlah nyamuk yang merajalela.

"Gar! Obat nyamuknya mana? Kamarku perlu disemprot, nih!"

"Bentar, Bang Joni! Lagi dipake buat nyemprot kamarnya Guntur!"

"Garuda, dapur juga butuh disemprot."

"Iya, Eka. Bentar, yak. Ini masalahnya kamarnya si Guntur berantakan banget, bikin bingung mau disemprot sebelah mananya..."

"Gar! Kamar mandi gak sekalian disemprot?"

"Ngapain, Rangga? Kamu mau bunuh diri tolol di dalem kamar mandi pake nyemprot obat nyamuk?"

Oper-operan obat nyamuk sudah menjadi ritual harian setiap petang di rumah The Undies. Gigitan nyamuk bagi Gar sebenarnya bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan gigitan buaya, tapi apa daya. Dua orang dari keluarga kaya yang tinggal di rumah ini jelas tak sanggup berhadapan dengan taring besi para nyamuk. Yang satu cuma mengikuti kebiasaan pemilik rumah yang hobi semprot obat nyamuk. Beruntung yang satu lagi itu android dengan kulit metal, jelas tahan pada gigitan nyamuk.

Gar berjalan lemas ke ruang televisi dimana empat temannya sedang menikmati semangkuk besar _popcorn_ dan sebuah film aksi Indonesia. Di layar sekarang sedang menampilkan pertarungan sengit seorang anggota polisi yang wajahnya mirip dengan mantan VJ MTV Indonesia dan seorang kriminal berambut gondrong keriting dengan _tagline _favorit, "Gak ada _greget_-nya."

Di saat Gar panik mencari pengganti kaleng obat nyamuk yang sudah kosong, teman-temannya malah nonton film lama tahun 2012. Mana isinya baku hantam kelewat epik dari awal sampai akhir...

"Bang, ini obat nyamuk semprotnya abis. Ada yang lain, gak?"

"Wah, aku belum beli yang baru. Beli yang baru saja, Gar. Uangnya pakai punyamu dulu, ya. Nanti kuganti."

"Ya udah. Beneran diganti, ya? Yang kemaren buat beli sabun cuci belom diganti. Terus, kalo misalnya aku ganti merek gak apa-apa, ya? Yang ini baunya gak enak..."

"Emang ada yang lebih bagus dari Hit?" tanya Joni sambil mengerenyitkan kening. Seumur-umur sejak dia bayi, belum pernah ganti merek obat nyamuk.

"Ada, Jon. Tuh."

Empat pasang mata mengikuti kemana telunjuk Guntur menunjuk. Kerenyitan di kening semakin dalam saat melihat objek yang ditunjuk Guntur adalah layar televisi yang menampilkan adegan baku hantam. Mereka berempat sempat bengong selama beberapa detik sebelum Gar—yang waktu itu berdiri tepat di belakang Guntur—menjitak kepala sang mekanik muda, kesal.

"Itu The Raid film, goblok! Bukan Raid obat nyamuk!"

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**Z: ZOO LANGUAGE AND CAPS ABUSE**

Ini pasti mimpi buruk. Ya. Tidak mungkin ini semua terjadi di depan matanya.

Guntur dan Arthur saling sembur bahasa kasar, mengabsen para penghuni kebun binatang tanpa melewatkan satu pun hewan. Katanya, mereka mau menentukan siapa yang lebih _potty mouth_ dan lebih kasar bahasa ejekannya; Bahasa Indonesia atau Bahasa Inggris. Berhubung Gar seorang pemuda Indonesia yang menjunjung tinggi Pancasila dan taat pada UUD 45, dua-duanya sama saja bikin merinding disko.

Lalu _**VAN DERPSEN **_dan Joni yang entah bagaimana sekarang saling berteriak di depan muka masing-masing. Adu _capslock_, katanya. _**VAN DERPSEN **_tidak terima kalau Joni juga memakai _capslock _untuk nama _superhero_-nya. Nama ber-_capslock, _di -_bold_, dimiringkan, dan digarisbawahi itu adalah _trademark _seorang _**VAN DERPSEN**_, bukan _**CAPTAIN LONGJOHN**_. Gar hanya bisa menatap miris sosok pemuda berambut ikal yang terjebak diantara dua _caps abusers _itu, mencoba untuk menenangkan keduanya.

Garuda, si anggota termuda The Undies, hanya bisa berdiri mematung, bingung harus bersikap apa. Eka sudah lama meninggalkannya entah kemana. _Heck_, bahkan dia belum melihat Eka sama sekali hari itu.

"Oi, Gar! Jadi, yang menang siapa? Ejekan gue, apa ejekan si kampret alis tebel kayak ulet bulu? !"

Hah? Sejak kapan Gar harus menilai adu ejek dua orang itu?

"Hei, _arsehole_! Jelas ejekanku yang menang! Ejekanmu itu tidak berkelas! Tak ada tantangannya sama sekali!"

"Eh, monyong, dimana-mana kalo ngejek ya gak usah pake mikir! Lo pake dong otak lo, udang!"

"_Git_! Beraninya kau mengataiku yang seorang _gentleman _ini udang, _you rascal_!"

"Hahaha! Udah ngeluarin ejekan kayak gitu lo masih pengen dianggep _gentleman_? Ke laut aja lo! Tuh, lo tinggal lari aja lurus, jangan belok-belok. Kalo belok, ntar lo nyasar ke hutan atau pasar kayak si Cinta di AADC. Langsung nyebur laut, mati. Koit. Almarhum. Tamat."

Belum sempat Gar melerai dua orang yang sekarang kembali sibuk melempar ejekan, dua orang lainnya bergerak maju. Tubuh tinggi keduanya membuat Gar yang merana dengan tinggi kurang dari seratus tujuh puluh lima merunduk ngeri, ketakutan.

"BILANG KE ORANG INI KALAU NAMA BER-CAPSLOCK ITU SUDAH KUPAKAI DULUAN! DIA TIDAK BOLEH MEMAKAINYA BEGITU SAJA!"

"TOLONG, YA, . ANDA ITU BUKAN SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG PUNYA HAK ATAS TOMBOL CAPSLOCK. SEMUA ORANG DI SELURUH DUNIA ITU BISA PAKE TOMBOL CAPSLOCK, TERMASUK AKU!"

"AKU TAK PEDULI DENGAN ORANG LAIN! AKU MAUNYA KAU YANG BERHENTI PAKAI CAPSLOCK! JANGAN TIRU-TIRU AKU!"

"AKU TIDAK MENIRUMU, DERP! CAPSLOCK ITU KUPAKAI UNTUK MENEGASKAN OTORITASKU ATAS ANAK BUAHKU. NAH, KAU INI APA? NAMA DI-CAPSLOCK CUMA UNTUK BERCANDAAN, KAN? HAHAHA!"

"DIAM KAU! TARIK KATA-KATAMU BARUSAN KALAU KAU MASIH SAYANG NYAWAMU!"

Gar cuma bisa bengong memperhatikan _**VAN DERPSEN **_dan _**CAPTAIN LONGJOHN **_mulai mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Mau dilerai, dia sendiri takut terkena sasaran senjata tajam. Ya sudah, didiamkan saja...

"UNTUK MENGAKHIRI PERSETERUAN INI, BAGIMANA KALAU KITA TENTUKAN DENGAN MENYEMEI RANGGA? SIAPA YANG BISA MEMUASKANNYA, BOLEH MEMAKAI CAPSLOCK UNTUK NAMANYA!"

Apaan?

"Gini aja, deh! Daripada kita ejek-ejekan terus gak berenti-berenti, gimana kalo kita tentuin pemenangnya dengan menyemei Gar? Siapa yang bisa bikin dia puas, berarti ejekannya paling cihuy!"

Terus ini lebih apaan lagi...

Satu hal yang Gar ingat hanya sosok Rangga yang didesak dua sosok tinggi besar _**VAN DERPSEN **_dan _**CAPTAIN LONGJOHN**_. Tak berani sang telekinesis membayangkan kejadian selanjutnya. Toh, dia sendiri harus kabur dari kejaran Guntur dan Arthur yang mendadak mau menyemeinya.

Gar terus berlari menghindari Guntur dan Arthur tanpa memperhatikan jalannya. Akibat kelalaiannya, ia tersandung kaki meja dan jatuh terjerembab dengan kepala menghantam lantai dan...

Gar tersentak dari tempat tidurnya. Panik, sang pemuda berpantat seksi itu melihat sekeliling dan menghela napas lega saat mendapati kamarnya, bukan tempat aneh dimana empat orang saling adu hal yang sangat tidak penting.

Beruntung itu semua hanya mimpi buruk. Mari berdoa semoga hal itu tidak terjadi selamanya.

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**AN: **SELESAI! SELESAIIIIIIIII! #nyantembak #obatnya. Akhirnya kami bisa memenuhi janji kami kepada pembaca. Beberapa minggu yang penuh darah, keringat, dan air mata ini (buset, nulis drabbles ato jadi sukarelawan perang nih), yang kami lakukan hanyalah mencari satu sama lain di antara kesibukan yang bejibun, demi mengatakan dua patah kata: "MAU BACA!" (ya, lengkap dengan kepsloknya). Kalo jadinya lama, maafkan kami ya 8D #emotnya. Ternyata bikin drabble patah2 mikirnya harus lebih ekstra dari yang main story =A=; (dan kami terlalu banyak bolak-balik bioskop buat nonton The Raid jadi...#bukaaib *dikeroyok fandom*)

Perlu dipahami bahwa keberagaman genre dan tingkat kesintingan dalam drabbles ini dikarenakan setiap drabble ditulis oleh orang yang berbeda. Ada yang nulis banyak, ada yg dikit, tapi sama2 nista tingkat dewa kan? 8DDD. Mau coba tebak siapa yang menulis drabble yang mana? Yang berhasil nebak paling banyak benar, akan dapat daleman cantik yang dipake Undies versi cewek~ #WOYWOY

Buat para pelaut-pelaut, tuh, kami sudah berusaha melayarkan(?) semua pair! Yang belum kekover, tabah ya, mungkin lain kali..QwQ. Banyak yg minta JonRang, GunGar, GunJon, jadi porsi mereka banyak juga OwO. Terus si Colon...oTL. Kita udah berusaha masukin mereka sebanyak2nya tanpa bikin spoiler, jadi mungkin lain kali kami bakal bikin lebih banyak... #lainkalimelulu *dibuang*

Ohiya, Ranger Keenam alias kakaknya Joni alias RKS alias Malay itu... Di Undies-verse ini dia baru berupa plot device ya, jadi bukan berarti dia bakal muncul atau jadi bagian Undies X'D. Meskipun kalau Word of Gods memutuskan demikian, tidak tertutup kemungkinan itu bakal terjadi...Owo *dibuang lagi*

BTW bagi yang penasaran n masih belom bisa bayangin, kostum Undies udah ada di DA Pulau5Rempah~ XD

Mohon maap jika AN nya panjang, sodara-sodara. Kumpulan drabble panjang berhak mendapat AN yang panjang juga O_O *dibunuh*


End file.
